My Enemy
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: (Complete!) Harry Potter arrives at Grimmauld Place only to find that a certain blonde Slytherin needs him more then he ever thought possible. (Warning: Slash, DMHP!)
1. The Light Side

**Title: **My Enemy

**Setting: **End of summer, Beginning of sixth year. Grimmauld Place.

**Summary: **Harry is ready for another year at Hogwarts when someone rudely interrupts his life MM pairing/slash; don't read if you're against male/male pairings. DM.HP. [OoTP spoilers]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Rating: **R. (Violence, language, ect.)

**Author's note: **Okay, so I admit I like slash. I think Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have a hot steamy relationship full of passion because of all their hate. I, like most of you, hated slash. Sooner or later I realised its not bad...that is if its HP and DM. I don't really read all that other stuff. I don't like reading or hearing about any other slash. Anyway, this is really just about Draco in a bad depressive state and a certain raven-haired boy is only making it worse. Though in Harry's point of view he's just finally getting passed his godfathers death when a certain platinum blonde boy comes and throws everything he's built away.

**Chapter One: **The Light Side

The sun's soft streaks of light shone against me, and my eyes opened unwillingly. I groaned as they contacted a white flash of blinding light and relaxed when the sensation died down. My eye's opened once more and I stared at the top of my canopy. My bed was large and the black silk sheets clung to my dripping body. The nightmares came and went, but the reality would always still be there.

I smiled as a small bush entered my blurred vision. I reached my hand over to my night table and felt the familiar lenses of my wide, round glasses. I put them snugly on my ears and faced my friend. She smiled a small concerned smile at me. A gruff noise entered my ears and I realised Ron was there as well. I sat up and watched as my two friends approached me.

The last week of summer had arrived. I sat on a bed in my dead godfather's house. The Black Manor is not only the title of the house, it is also the description. My eyes dodged carelessly around the room. The black polished dresser sat in a corner, clashing with the black walls. There was silver embroidery on bottom and a large lamp sat in the far side. A small black rug on the ground greeted me with its cushiony feel every time I set my feet off my bed.

I looked back at my friends, waiting for what they had to say. The order had been very subtle with me, not allowing me to attend any meetings. I waited for my friends to hint anything that was happening with Dumbledore and the Light. They of course knew everything; they had been here the whole summer while as I had only arrived last night.

Hermione was the first to speak, naturally. I watched as her hands twisted nervously in her lap and a regretful smile played her lips. I braced myself for all possible destructions about to happen to my already dreadfully messed up life Though, I wasn't at all ready for what she was going to say.

"Harry, you remember how Draco Malfoy's father has been sentenced death from the ministry?" She said. Leading up to the words that she knew would be devastating to my ears.

I nodded. There was nothing else to do. Lucious Malfoy had been killed two weeks ago by the ministry after Aurors caught him murdering four muggles. I found myself wondering what exactly this conversation would lead up to.

Ron was now moving his lips, I watched as words spilled out nervously and etched with fear. "Well, Draco is, er, very much alive. As you know." He said making random gestures with his hands. Again I nodded, what were they playing at, telling me thing's I already knew.

"Why not tell me something I don't know." I said, irritably, watching as Ron's ears went pink and Hermione swallowed a small lump in her throat.

My eyes watched as Hermione put a forced smile on her face. Her eyes looked worried and I sighed. What did my friends take me fore? I could handle whatever it was they were about to say. Oh, how very wrong I was.

Ron looked at Hermione and I cleared my throat, waiting for my answer. "Draco Malfoy joined the order exactly seven days ago." Said Hermione, avoiding my eyes.

Immediately my blood started to boil. I could feel it as it rushed to my face, making my face red and hot. I felt my breath become ragged and my eyebrows slowly knitted together and produced a frown. "What?" I yelled out, watching Ron flinch.

Hermione stared at me for a long while and let out a small breath. "Harry, we've been here since he has and he hasn't done anything but sit in his room all day. I've only spoken to him once and he was hardly rude. I think he's depressed, Harry. You'd do good to not bother him. Lupin suggested he was cutting." Hermione said watching Ron, sadly. Even Ron looked sombre, which surprised Harry completely.

"What would all-mighty Malfoy be cutting for?" I spat, watching Hermione as her intense gaze bore into my own. "He has everything and rubs it in our face all the time, you cant seriously be considering he's actually joining the light side?"

There was a long silence that followed my words. I watched as Hermione shook her head and Ron stared at me intently.

"I'm going downstairs." I said, finally breaking the silence. Hermione watched me sadly as I stormed out of the room. What were they thinking? Draco Malfoy could not possibly be in the house of my godfather. He could not be stepping on the ground that rightfully belonged to Sirius Back.

As soon as my door closed I heard another one open. My eyes traveled to the blonde haired boy stepping outside of the room across my own. Instantly I felt my eyes narrow and my mouth became a grim line. The blonde on the other hand didn't even notice I was there. He quietly slipped out of the room, his blue robes following him. His head was facing the stairs and he slowly walked down them, not even glancing back at me.

Needless to say, my head was spinning. The blonde had large bags under his silver eyes and his hair wasn't combed back neatly. Instead it flew over his eyes. His shirt was ruffled and his robe swept across the floor. I followed down the stairs, about to give the Slytherin a piece of my mind.

When I reached the kitchen I found Malfoy seated at the far side of the long table. I watched as he sipped what looked like tea tiredly. His free hand rubbed his temple slowly and his lips were parted, taking in several small breaths. I watched as his shoulders lifted in a sigh.

Malfoy's eyes finally realised I was there when I turned on the water and poured myself a glass. His eyes closed tiredly and he rubbed his temple fiercely. My head turned to watch as his eyes opened and his eyes blinked, hiding his silver orbs for hardly a millisecond.

I sat on the far end of the table, a look of hatred fixed onto my face. My brain was fuming and I wanted nothing more then to rip Malfoy apart and watch him rot. My eyes lingered on his frail body. He stared back at me, his eyes holding no emotion at all.

"Hello, Harry." He said, calmly. His lips turned into a wary smile and he went back to his tea.

I look at him, utterly revolted. Did he just call me _Harry? _No, wait, did he just _smile _at _me?_ I stood still, watching him horrified and disgusted. A slow chuckle filled the room and his silver eyes watched as I scowled.

"You've gone mad!" I said venomously, trying to hide my confusion.

Draco smiled at me again. "Seems so." He said, taking a long sip of his tea, looking relaxed.

I watched as he brushed a stray hair from his face and watched me intently.

"Look, Har—_Potter_—"He said watching me. "I'm not here to cause any trouble. This will most likely be the last time you see me until Hogwarts. Now, if you please?" He said nodding towards the exit.

My eyebrows immediately furrowed together. "I don't believe any of your lies. The others might, but I don't." My eyes shifted towards the exit and I felt my eyes narrow. "And how dare you tell me to leave a room in my own rightful property!"

The coldness in Malfoy's eyes returned for a second and quickly disappeared. "I am not lying." He said emotionless. "Also, I like my privacy. Either leave or I'll gladly go back to my own room."

I looked at him, my eyebrows were arched and my arms crossed over my chest. "Don't toy with me Malfoy. If you do absolutely anything that puts anyone I care for in danger, I'll hunt you down."

Malfoy nodded. "All very good, Harry. But now as everyone shall be waking up in moments, I'd like to get back to my room."

My mind was racing with confusion. Why was he being so calm? Why wouldn't he say meaningless retorts and ramble on about unimportant characteristics? I watched him leave, and ran a hand through my hair. I was even more furious now.

Lupin was in the kitchen only moments later. Snape, who was scowling at me, followed him. I realised why they were all probably here. A meeting. I sighed inwardly and walked towards them, sitting on the long table. Lupin greeted me with a small tired smile and Snape with a sneer.

Ginny came down next, her red hair sprung in all directions. I watched as she directed a warm smile to me, obviously she knew about my delicate state. I turned my gaze to a small portrait of a large man eating an apple, ignoring her. I could almost feel her frown.

Ron and Hermione followed her, both very pink. I scowled at them. How dare they _snog_ while I'm nearly ripping out my hair trying to figure out the drastic change in my enemy? I watched as Hermione took a seat next to me and stiffened. No one talked for a while.

"So how is Draco doing?" Asked Snape, bitterly, towards Lupin who gave him a tired smile.

"Hardly any better." Said Lupin as he watched me from the corner of his eyes. I turned to my food and hopped I didn't hear any more pity towards a boy who has made my life hell since my first year.

"Tell him to get out his room this instant." Said Snape, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin then standing up gracefully.

"Of course. Harry, if you please?" Said Lupin, watching me cheerfully.

"NO!" I gasped. I didn't want to see that boy again, much less talk to him. An angry look covered my face as I watched Hermione, Ron and Ginny all look at me in disapproval. Snape looked angry and Lupin taken back.

"I'll go, professor." Said Ginny, putting down her fork politely and standing up. She threw me a toxic look then walked away. I scowled, how dare they think I'd willingly go and fetch my enemy to attend a meeting that I myself couldn't even attend.

Minutes went by in silence then two pairs of feet were heard trotting down the stairs. My face automatically grew deadly and I sat back in my chair, waiting for Malfoy to be revealed.

He came down wearing a grey sweater and black slacks. His hair fell over his eyes elegantly but he still looked worn. I stared at him then at Snape who was also staring at him. Malfoy took a seat beside Snape. Also beside me. I stiffed, how dare he sit beside me!

"Morning." He said, a forced smile on his face.

Hermione reached over and patted his arm, gently. "Feeling okay?" She asked concerned.

I felt my mouth open wide. First of all, Hermione was concerned for _Malfoy. _Second of all, _Malfoy_ wasn't appalled at a muggle's touch. Something was entirely wrong here.

Malfoy smiled at her and started on his food. I watched him eat his cereal quietly. Lupin and Snape were now distracted and talking about the Defence they had for the order. Hermione was quietly stroking Ron's arm underneath the table. They were both making lovesick faces at each other. Ginny was long gone, she went to write her friend from school a letter. Only Malfoy and I were silent.

Malfoy stood up, brushing off his grey sweater. "I'll see you all later." He said looking at us all individually, including me. I held my breath as his gaze travelled to me, ready for a smirk. I was utterly disappointed when I was given a small smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yelled Snape as if Malfoy was at the other side of the room.

"To my room." Malfoy stated flatly. He turned around to leave when Snape growled.

"Get back here! I will not allow you to isolate yourself in your room. I want you to take a walk." He said looking furiously at Malfoy.

I felt like snickering. Malfoy couldn't get his way anymore. At least not here, at Grimmauld Place.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sev." Said Draco watching his godfather angrily. "I know where nothing is around here, I'd get lost. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Then Harry shall show you around." Said Lupin, gazing intently at his piece of toast.

"WHAT!" I yelled, loud enough to earn threatening glances from Snape and Hermione.

Malfoy watched me, a strange expression on his face. It disappeared and an emotionless smile took its place. "Of course not, Lupin." He said watching me, still. "I wouldn't torture Harry in such a way." He said sarcastically, walking away from the table.

I felt four pairs of eyes staring at me. Slowly, I shifted in my chair and continued eating.

"Really, Harry!" I heard Hermione say, very unpleased.

Ron watched Harry, a frustrated look on his face. "Even I would go." He said watching me in disapproval.

Snape sighed evilly and stood up, heading to the Meeting Hall. "Alright, Remus. Shall we go for the Meeting now? Most should be arriving soon." He said, after directing me a cold gaze.

I watched as they left and my eyes travelled towards Ron and Hermione who were eating quietly. Ron stood up and smiled at us, I was glad when he smiled at me. At least we weren't fighting.

"I have to go find Ginny, she stole my quill last night. I'll see you guys in a bit." He said walking away towards the stairs.

I looked at Hermione who stared back. Finally she said exactly what I suspected her too.

"Harry, you should be more considerate towards Draco He's not a bad person."

I was ready for this. "Hermione, Malfoy has tortured us for five years, last year it was his fault I almost got kicked off Quidditch forever! Do you really think I could ever forgive him for that and ever see passed his bad side? I dislike him, Hermione. Hell, I may even hate him!" I spat watching as Hermione watched, sadly.

"But Harry, what if you were in his shoes." She said watching me carefully.

"That's the thing, I would _never_ be in his shoes! I'm nothing like him! I am not scum, nor am I a moronic prat!" I yelled, loud enough for the house to hear. Of course Malfoy was no exception.

Hermione looked absolutely mortified. "What if he heard you!" She cried out, standing up abruptly.

"Good!" I retorted. "He should hear what he is!"

She glanced at me then shook her head. "I never knew you could be so cold hearted, Harry!" She said, running upstairs.

¤¤¤

**Notes: **Okay, next chapter is Draco and his point of view hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, Harry wont be an ass the whole time.

-_Shadow_

¤¤¤

¤¤¤


	2. RavenHair

**Title: **My Enemy

**Setting: **End of summer, Beginning of sixth year. Grimmauld Place.

**Summary: **Harry is ready for another year at Hogwarts when someone rudely interrupts his life MM pairing/slash; don't read if you're against male/male pairings. DM.HP. [OoTP spoilers]

**Rating: **R. (Violence, language, ect.)

**Author's note: **So, this chapter is in Draco and his point of view. He's depressed, but also not at the same time. The only time he's depressed is when he drowns himself in his sorrows but is slowly getting passed that because of the Order accepting him. His problem is, the one person he wants to be accepted by the most wont even talk to him...This story starts when Harry says all those things about Draco.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Two: **Raven-hair

¤¤¤

The words echoed through my head. Everything he said was true. That is what I am, I'm scum, I'm dirt, and I'm slime. New tears shone in my eyes, and I laughed at myself.

Harry was right. I shouldn't be trusted so easily, I had a deatheater for a father. I'm glad Dumbledore had taken me in; he was always a good guy I suppose. Though, it was true he took a certain liking to muggles that made my father go red with rage.

I looked out the window, my breath slow. Nothing interested me anymore. I had become just an empty life.

My eyes gazed at Harry while he walked out to the garden to think. I felt guilty for making him miserable, but I have nowhere to go. I watched as his hands viciously made their way through his unruly raven-hair and his brilliant emerald, hypnotic orbs stared at the sky. I had the perfect view.

I could barely make out the words his lips were forming. I do know what they were about, however. About how much he loathed me, how much wanted me to leave. Once this week was over I'll never disturb him again. I'll be back at Hogwarts and he'll never cross my path.

I watched as Harry laid his head against a large tree. I didn't let my eyes leave his sight, he comforted me in a way no one else could. Even though he hated me, he still comforted me.

A long breath escaped my mouth and I watched as Harry slowly stood up. My heartbeat quickened as he head for the door. I didn't want him to leave. When he had disappeared from my sight I walked over to my bed.

The pillow was soft under my throbbing head. I closed my eyes as memories flood over me. I started to shiver when I saw my fathers grey eyes look at me with hatred. I cried out as his wand pointed at my face, ready to kill.

A memory of my dead mother came into view. I watch helplessly as my father beat her, killed her. My eyes closed tightly, and the question rang in my ears. Why?

I opened my eyes, breathing frantically. I held my wrist towards my eyes. My silver watch read 7pm. I threw my hand back down off the bed. Sweat dripped from the side of my face and I closed my eyes, my breathing ragged.

A knock on my door startled me; I sat up and drank the glass of water on my nightstand. My voice was cracked when I told the person on the other side to come in.

I'm surprised at what I saw. Harry Potter was watching me. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to hear him insult me again. I just wanted him to leave, I wanted to watch him in secrecy and hold on to the small amount of hope I had. I didn't want him to take away my hope.

"Malfoy." His voice was icy and I cringed.

I forced a smile, to hide my true thoughts. A blank expression was on my face and he scowled. "Evening, Harry." I said, my words sincere. I wanted so much for him to accept me.

"Get downstairs, you have a meeting to attend." He said, even more cold. I know why. I was allowed to attend meetings because I had information on the deatheaters. He wanted to attend the meetings, of course he should be allowed to. But Dumbledore wanted to protect him and wouldn't let him hear anything that could shatter his fragile state. I smiled again and nodded as he left my room.

I threw off my sweaty pants and undershirt. Scars and large purple bruises accented my pale skin. I trailed my finger down a large scar my father made with a sword when he found out I didn't make the Quidditch team. Another finger trailed across a red patch of skin. My father whipped me four times for crying about him not taking me to diagon alley. I was only six at the time.

Finally my finger reached the scar that Lupin saw. I knew he thought I was cutting, which I wasn't. The scar he saw was from a small knife that my father used when I disagreed to him about his idea of muggles. Ever since Lupin saw my scar, I had been using a concealment charm. I wouldn't heal the scars away; I made sure each and one of them never faded. They were my punishment, my reminder.

I pulled on a white V-neck sweater and a pair of blue denim jeans. Even though I was free of my father, my style and taste hadn't worn off. I swiftly brushed my hair so that it fell over my eyes. I liked it better that way. I looked fresh and innocent. A look I enjoyed very much.

When I opened the door I saw Granger and Weasley bickering in a far corner of the hall. Suddenly Granger's pink lips formed into a pout and Ron turned red and started to apologize. I smiled at their strange relationship, it seemed they were very happy.

I could feel Harry's eyes pierce through my back when I passed the kitchen and entered the Meeting Hall. He watched me intently before I closed the door and disappeared behind it.

"Draco, how nice of you too join us. I hope you're adjusting alright." Said Arthur Weasley, his smile sincere. I felt so cruel. I caused these people so much pain with my taunts and insults and there they were accepting me like I'm as precious as their golden boy.

A smile touched my lips and I nodded. "Everything's fine." I said, avoiding Lupin's eyes that can obviously tell I'm lying.

Dumbledore looked at me, his eyes friendly. I could tell he was practically looking into my soul, discovering my secrets. I smiled at him, my eyes blank.

When the meeting was finally over I was last to walk out the door, thinking over what they told me. They wanted me to find out information about the Deatheaters. I didn't know how I'd do it but I would, I would risk my worthless life to fight for these people I treated so badly.

I stepped out of the room, my eyes locking with emerald ones. I looked away quickly, afraid to let out my emotions. Molly Weasley was ranting on about how I should eat more; all I could offer her is a small reassuring smile and a bite of dinner. She pursed her lips and looked away, ready to ramble about eating to Harry. He offered her a bit more then I could. A large smile and a sweet laugh, she didn't purse her lips at him. Only smiled and shook her head.

Hermione took a seat beside me and I watched as Harry's eyes flashed with anger. I wished she wouldn't do this, wouldn't make him feel like I'm stealing his friends. But her kindness soothed me. She always patted me on my shoulder or hand and gave me a caring smile. Ron Weasley, someone I've provoked all the years I've been alive, was also smiling at me. I don't understand how these people accepted me so openly; all I knew was that I'm glad for it.

I walked towards my room, leaving half my dinner behind. I felt eyes watch me sadly and I shook my head. I couldn't take the attention anymore.

Harry left a while ago, I didn't know where to but he was gone. I felt I didn't need to be there anymore

Slowly I walked towards my bedroom, my head spinning dizzily. When I entered it, what I saw made my heartbeat quickly and a sudden cold shiver took over my body.

Harry Potter was on my bed reading my journal. I screamed out and charged at him, grabbing it from his hands.

Harry looked at me, his emerald eyes shone with fear. I threw the journal aside and pushed him up against the wall, holding him by his collar.

"Malfoy let go of me!" I heard him say. But my rage has over taken my body; I don't even let the sweetness of his voice get to me. I just shake him, causing him to cry out.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hear myself scream at him, spit leaving my mouth to land on the frames of his round glasses.

He closed his eyes, as my hand climbed up ready to punched him. Suddenly I threw him away from me, and fell on my bed. My hands were on my head, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I heard my father laughing maniacally as he punched my stomach and caused me to gag. Blood dripped form my mouth. I would have died if it weren't for one of the house elves finding me.

"How much did you read." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I had that journal since I was seven years old. My deepest secrets were in it. I never charmed it because I always hid it. I hadn't found a hiding place for it yet, in Grimmauld Place.

"Hardly anything." Said Harry squinting at me.

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

He came closer to me and frowned. "Your father beat you."

I felt rage take my body again and I clenched my fists and girt my teeth. "Yes!" I hissed. Harry cringed as my words sounded snake-like.

Harry sat beside me and my rage slowly inched away. My breath was ragged as I closed my eyes, trying to remember the last time Harry came this close to me willingly. Nothing came, he never did.

"Why didn't you leave him?" Said Harry, his voice was so soft it felt far away.

My shoulders lifted in a shrug. I smirked to myself. "Because I had a reputation to uphold."

A long sigh escaped my foe. He looked at me, his emerald eyes gentle. "Sorry." He said, warily.

I glowered at him. "Exactly how much did you read, _Potter_?"

Harry smiled regretfully and I cringed. "To the part about making Hermione cry in the second year and about the slugs." He said.

I hit my fist hard on my bed. He had read at least halfway through. "So I guess you know that I like the stupid muggles."

Harry let out a small sigh. "And about how when you bought a muggle movie your father threw it at you. How old were you again?" He said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Nine." I said watching as he smiled at me.

"Also about how you felt insecure around me." He said, inching a little closer towards me. I frowned. What was he playing at?

"Yes, you rejected me. I can't handle rejection." I said truthfully, looking away from Harry.

"I only rejected you because you were a prat." Harry said, frowning at his hands.

I smirk. "True." I said looking at his hands as well.

Reassurance settled in my stomach. He hadn't read further. He hadn't read the intimate parts about him. About how all of my comfort and hope was because of him.

There was silence for a while then Harry looked at me. His eyes dazed. I felt a hand intertwine with my own and looked down. His tanned hand was stroking my pale one. A lump formed in my throat and I gradually swallowed it.

"Harry?" I asked, wonderingly. "What-what are you doing?"

He didn't answer me, just gazed at me intensely. I cleared my throat and was about to release my hand from his when he did something very unusual.

He took his free hand and trailed it down my cheek, leaving a tingle on my face. I shuddered and closed my eyes, savouring the feeling. "Harry." I whispered as his fingers lingered on my lips.

"I'm here now, Draco." He whispered back.

Then it hit me, he most likely did read further then I thought.

¤¤¤¤¤

**Notes: **Did you like it? I tried to make you realise why Draco is so out of character. That this is his true character and the evil was just a mask he wore. Anyway, next chapter is Harry's point of view. Thanks to all that reviewed; next chapter will be up a.s.a.p!

-_Shadow_


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Title: **My Enemy

**Setting: **End of summer, Beginning of sixth year. Grimmauld Place.

**Summary: **Harry is ready for another year at Hogwarts when someone rudely interrupts his life MM pairing/slash; don't read if you're against male/male pairings. DM.HP. OoTP spoilers

**Rating: **R. (Violence, language, ect.)

**Author's note: **This one's in Harry's Point of View. I read a review and agreed with it completely. I do need to explain why the sudden change of heart in Harry, so this chapter is what happened in the second chapter except it's in Harry's point of view. This is re-written, I used to have all my chapters to chapter six done, so I could just post them all together, but now since I read them all over I'm really disappointed in it so I'm making new ones. This will take a bit longer and I'm sorry, but it will have better quality! And thanks to my reviewers, I was happy all day because of your reviews. I've never sent an actual story in and to have reviews like this made me so happy!

**Chapter Three: **Secrets revealed

¤¤¤¤¤

I was sitting in the kitchen, Hermione's words echoing in my head. No, I wasn't cold-hearted, of course not. The only confusing thing going on was that _my_ friends were starting to take Draco Malfoy's side over mine. My head was throbbing, how exactly was this normal?

Frustration took over my body and I needed time to think. I stepped out into the ratty old garden and ran a hand through my hair. Leaning my head on a tree I sighed. This was all too much. Draco Malfoy was evil, completely evil. Why was the order being so _dense_?

Hermione and Ron, the only ones I would have thought to be on my side, were now Malfoy's best friends. Immediately fires of jealousy coursed through my body and ran my hands over my face.

"Damn you, Malfoy!" I yelled. "I never thought you could make me more miserable then you already have!"

Sirius. He was the only one who would understand, the only one who would be here with me. He was related to the Malfoys, he knew how bad of a family they were. He knew Lucious and his _son_ were exactly the same. Heartless, cold, monsters. But, Sirius wasn't here. He was gone forever. The words seemed so final and yet so fresh in my memory.

My teeth were clenched so hard that when I released them my jaw ached viciously. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. The sun lingered on me and I started to sweat. Stepping away I angrily went back inside. What a wretched day.

When I entered the kitchen, a weary looking Lupin awaited me. I clenched my fists and walked up to him.

"Professor." I said, keeping my voice as calm as it could get.

He looked up from a roll of parchment and set down his coffee mug. "Hello, Harry."

I sat down next to him, wondering how to start my conversation. I sighed deeply and looked at him, confusion clearly showing in my eyes. "How are you accepting Lucious Malfoy's, one of Voldemorts most trusted servants, son into the order, especially after everything he has put us through?"

Lupin's eyebrows arched. "Harry, I never expected you to hold grudges."

My eyes instantly widened. "_Grudges?_"

Lupin's face became worn and he sighed. "Harry, sometimes people aren't who you think they are."

I gritted my teeth. What on earth was he talking about? "Malfoy's done things that can't be forgotten. Lupin!" I said, rage taking over my voice. "Asking me to accept him is like asking me to accept Voldemort. This is like telling me 'Voldemort is not who you think.' I don't understand how you guys are letting him get away with everything. You're taking a huge risk. This is Malfoy!"

His eyes watched me carefully and I growled with anger. I didn't want to hear any more objections. I stormed out of the room, feeling Lupin's disappointed gaze.

My anger only grew when I saw Snape drinking out of a goblet in the living room. He looked up and the same annoyance that flickered in my eyes flickered in his.

"_Potter_, do you always rudely interrupt others?" He snarled.

I narrowed my eyes and looked away, ready to leave when his cold voice found it's way to my ears once more.

"Get Draco, the meetings starting." He said. He carelessly lifted the goblet again, willing it to spill out of the glass and onto Sirius' carpet.

"No." I stated plainly, walking away.

"Get him now!" Said Snape, his cold voice raising. I flinched and headed for the stairs, not wanting to argue with the potions master.

When I arrived at Draco's door I listened for anything suspicious, but Malfoy appeared to be sleeping. I sighed in defeat and knocked on the door, waiting for the true Malfoy to face me. Giving me his famous sneer and a vicious insult.

When the door opened, Malfoy looked shocked. I narrowed my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

"Malfoy." I said, my voice dripping with ice.

He watched me for a while then his lips formed a small smile. His eyes glistened, tiredly and he straightened. "Evening, Harry." I couldn't help noticing a small trace of hope in his voice.

I ignored it. "You have a meeting to attend." I could almost see Malfoy shiver from the coldness of my voice. They were letting the enemy attend meetings, but not me.

I watched him nod and smile once again, and I gave him a sort of disgusted look then walked away, proudly. No member of the _Malfoy_ family would know how badly they were affecting me.

When I was back into the kitchen, Hermione was smiling at me. I smiled back, feeling the rage leave my body momentarily.

"Harry, can we talk?" She said, her voice soft. My smile faded and I walked over to her, waiting for her lecture.

"What." I said, nastily, my face avoiding hers.

There was silence for a few minutes then she gathered courage and started to speak. "Harry, I know it's hard for you to accept Draco. It was hard for Ron and me too! We know he wasn't the nicest person to us in school, but it was all because of his father. If you talk to him you'll realise he's a sweet guy." She said, almost all in one breath.

I waited for my mind to let go some of the rage so I could gather my thoughts together. "All because of his father? He was daddy's-little-boy! He chose to do all the things on his own. If he really hated the way his father chose to do things he would have let Dumbledore know sooner!"

Hermione paused, her face set in an irritated expression. Everyone was asking me to explain to them why I hated Malfoy so much, when it was obvious why. "Harry, if you would just try—"

"I'm not trying anything." I snarled.

She looked at me then stood up from the table. "Harry, I know you've been through a lot, but I still think you should be more understanding." She said watching me with her intent brown eyes.

I looked away, ignoring the last comment completely. I heard footsteps and when I looked back she was gone. My eyes landed on the floor and I blinked away furiously, trying to understand.

I didn't want Malfoy to take my friends from me too.

When he came downstairs, I felt my anger release in my expression. He didn't look at me; he just stepped inside for the meeting, leaving me to wish for an explanation.

The meeting took long to finish; I stared at the door intently, waiting. It was at least twenty-five minutes when people started to pour into the kitchen for dinner. I brushed my uncooperative strands of hair from my face and crossed my arms when my eyes met with silver ones. Before I could even sneer the contact was gone.

Hermione and Ron soon joined us. My heart skipped a beat when Hermione sat herself next to Malfoy, smiling. Jealously once again burned in my body and I looked back at my food. They didn't understand. Why didn't my best friends understand?

When I finished a few potatoes and a bite of a roll I stood up, ready to leave. There was no way I could trust Malfoy and him eating a meal with me was just to much to bear. I walked away, ignoring the protests from Mrs. Weasley and walked up the stairs.

Sudden suspicion caught up with me as I passed Malfoy's door. I opened it quietly and was greeted with a beautiful black bed with a gorgeous canopy. I wandered to the left and saw myself staring into a mirror that showed my reflection crystal clear. A wonderful smell of mint trailed through the bathroom, door slightly ajar. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I saw dozens of silver watches and necklaces laying neatly on the dresser in a beautifully decorated, deep-green jewellery case.

A small case of studded knives hung loosely beside the mirror, all different sizes with the Malfoy crest at the bottom and an emerald snake crawling up the handle. They were breath taking really; it was obvious that Malfoy liked to show off his wealth.

I trailed my hand across the painted black wall to the flawless wardrobe with the beautiful steel handles. I opened it to find what looked like a small shopping mall. It was clearly charmed to hold more then it looked like it could. I flipped through the wonderful pieces of clothing, shaking my head. I followed up a large cloak and touched something that felt like a leather book. I frowned and reached in, pulling the leather-bound book out.

Curiosity struck me and I hurriedly opened the book, landing on a page marked '_September 24'._

_Today was wonderful. I visited my father at the magic of ministry where he works! Mother brought me, complaining how someone needed to take care for me while she went to the salon with Mrs. Parkinson. I protested against going to Pansy's, she's much to annoying. If I have to have another tea party with her, I'll scream._

_When I went to the Ministry it was so strange. I met my father by the elevator and he told me to put on my best Malfoy face, I of course did. I didn't want my father to lose his respect because of his useless son._

_I met a very kind man with a wonderful sense of humour. I explained to him how I was turning ten in a few days and he gave me a birthday present. He worked with muggle things and gave me some kind of motion picture film. I can't wait till tomorrow when father comes home and I can show him. Maybe we can watch it together._

_Draco_

I stared at the entry for a while, puzzled. The thought struck me. This was probably Malfoy's journal. I flipped the page eagerly; waiting to find something I could trap him with.

September 25 

_He hates me. My father hates me. I saw him this morning drinking his coffee and told him about the wonderful gift the man gave me. _

_He wasn't happy about it at all. _

_He got that murderous look in his eyes again and I shudder just thinking about it. I couldn't help but cry out when I felt the hard material fly towards my head, causing my vision to blur. I ran out of the room as quickly as I could after he was done with his angry lecture, not wanting to feel his wrath any longer._

_Mother came home not to long ago. I can still hear her shrieks as she yells at my father. The sound is haunting almost as I hear the screams of pain escaping her mouth. She hates when he beats me, but she doesn't know I deserve it. _

_Draco_

I stared at the parchment, my eyebrows furrowed. My hands, almost automatically, flipped passed a bundle of pages as I landed on something dated in our second year.

_Today I made a mistake. I don't know what happens when I'm around Potter but it's something between jealousy and misery. He has those two loyal friends of his, always there supporting him. I made the Quidditch team through a bribe my father made and met the three out at the pitch today. Jealousy flood me again as Granger defended him. No one ever did that for me... at least not out of his or her own free will._

_I called her a Mudblood. A word my father often used. I knew what it meant, it was a wretched word that I regretted saying immediately after I said it. That git Weasley used his worthless wand to avenge that girl and cast a spell on me that backfired. He ended up spilling up slugs all day._

_I do feel almost bad for making Granger cry... I never wanted to, but I sometimes can't control my temper around Potter. I don't understand why I'm so insecure around him, needing to defend myself if only to save my dignity._

_The first Quidditch match is coming up soon; I can't wait to show off my skill that no one cared for last year. This year I can prove myself and make my father proud. _

_Draco _

I cringed remembering that day. The snitch had nestled so close to Draco that it was shameful he didn't win that match. His father had been watching. I felt some sort of pity for the 12-year-old form of Malfoy.

I read a few more entries of his father beating him and about how Draco wasn't evil at all. He was actually... _almost_ pleasant.

I read a few more pages when I came to the more recent entries; ones for fourth and fifth year. I felt my insides squirm about the detailed entry about Draco finding his mother dead when he came home for Christmas. What an insane, cruel father he had. Poor Draco. Stabs of pity creased through my chest and I grumbled in frustration.

One from fifth year really caught my attention as it said my name numerous times. I flipped back to it, reading, as my eyes grew wider with every word.

_Today my heart raced wildly as I watched Potter stare at his potions essay, befuddled on what to write. I felt like going over helping him with the, quite easy, essay. I had already finished mine a few minutes ago and was watching him endlessly. His expression went from bored to dreamy to depression. How strange._

_His emerald eyes travelled to mine and his eyebrows furrowed in a large frown. I knew he was wondering why I was staring at him so I sneered. As usual. _

_When I was sure he wasn't looking at me anymore, my gaze turned back to him. I watched him knead his fingers into the luscious black hair and as he rubbed his neck. I smiled to myself, my silver eyes taking in every detail from the pout-y form on his lips to the small slit of flesh showing between the layers of his robes. _

_My fingers itched to run through the untameable hair. I had been having these strange urges for as long as I can remember. Just thinking about that wonderful smile, of course never directed to me, made shivers run through my spine. I watched him all through class._

_I wasn't paying attention in potions, obviously, so my potion came out utterly wrong. It doesn't matter though, Sev will pass me anyway._

_Draco. _

I watched, a faint blush glowing on my cheeks. He thought about me? I cleared my throat and flipped a few more pages, not wanting to linger on that odd page any longer.

When I was finished reading, my mouth was hanging loosely open.. He defied his father when they talked about his coming of age and earning the dark mark. For _m_e. My head spun, dizzily. What was wrong with the world?

Since when had Draco ever cared for _me?_

I read the last sentence over and over. _My hope is Harry, he is the reason I'm alive._ I swallowed the lump in my throat, my fingers running across the elegant pieces of parchment, only so I could feel something that was Draco's... to make up for lost time, I suppose. I was turning over the pages, reading about his childhood, a childhood no child should have ever suffered, when the doorknob slowly turned and I was face to face with a very angered: Draco Malfoy.

¤¤¤¤

**Notes: **Okay, there you go. I hope that cleared some of the stuff up for you. I didn't want to include too many entries because I didn't want this chapter to get boring. I have no idea when Draco's birthday is so I made up the month. Sorry. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy that I'm planning to finish chapter four today so I can post it later! They made me really happy! I wasn't suspecting to have so many so I'm really flattered!

-_Shadow_


	4. Feelings

**Title: **My Enemy

**Setting: **End of summer, Beginning of sixth year. Grimmauld Place.

**Summary** MM pairingHarry is ready for another year at Hogwarts when someone rudely interrupts his life g/slash; don't read if you're against male/male pairings. DM.HP. OoTP spoilers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Rating: **R. (Violence, language, ect.)

**Author's note: **Okay, so pretend you never read chapter three because this one starts at the end of chapter two. So just to clear this up for you a little, Draco knows about Harry reading his journal and it ended with a little bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you understand!

**Chapter Four: **Feelings

¤¤¤¤¤

_He didn't answer me, just gazed at me intensely. I cleared my throat and was about to release my hand from his when he did something very unusual._

_He took his free hand and trailed it down my cheek, leaving a tingle on my face. I shuddered and closed my eyes, savouring the feeling. "Harry." I whispered as his fingers lingered on my lips._

"_I'm here now, Draco." He whispered back._

_Then it hit me, he most likely did read further then I thought._

¤¤¤¤¤

I felt myself mentally put my shields back up. I watched as Harry's eyes clouded with confusion. I took a deep breath and felt myself grow angry and impatient. "You read it all." I said, my voice growing louder with each syllable.

Harry's eyes opened wide, and he looked around the room. My own eyes watched as he fumbled nervously with his shirt and I smiled sadly. "I don't want your pity." I said, realising the moment I had been waiting for all my life was due to a few troublesome words in a book.

"No." Said Harry, the innocent flush on his cheeks completely irresistible. I watched the beautiful lashes surrounding the deepols of brilliant green, flutter determinedly towards me. "It's not pity." He said, the boyish glow of his face capturing the streaks of moonlight that seeped through my window.

I looked down at his hands that were twisting nervously in his lap and shook my head. "You owe me nothing, Harry." I said, my gaze lifting to reach his eyes. "It's not your fault, that's the way my life turned out. Some have love, hope, family and friends. Others have money, reputations, respect and authority." My eyes watched his shimmer with something strange.

"Draco." The tone in his voice made my chest squirm. He had said my name without that usual layer of distaste and it sounded so soothing coming from him. "If you hadn't trapped yourself in the eyes of your father then I wouldn't have ever rejected you."

It felt so painful to be irritated with him, but I had to be. He had read my whole life and still didn't understand a thing. "Harry, do you honestly think I was going to disappoint my father? Especially now that you know what he was capable of?"

Harry's eyes were set on mine, and I felt myself much to vulnerable. I tried to pry my gaze from his, but it was impossible. The luscious orbs captured mine, refusing to let go.

"It was deeper then that." Said Harry, his eyes still piercing through mine, lingering on every emotion it discovered. "You loved him."

My chest ached incredibly and I watched Harry, my eyes foggy with something close to despair. The words left his mouth, softly and entered my ears like an old rage making it's way back to my newly fixed life. "No." I breathed. Tears formed in my eyes, tears that had wanted to be let out for years. "Never."

He looked at me; sympathy covered each and every speck of green in his eyes. I closed my eyes, tears clinging to my own ghostly eyelashes. Hands made their way across my cheek to land their fingers on my eyes, wiping away the small clear drops.

"He hated me." Was all I said, regret and sorrow enveloped my words. "I did everything I could to make him proud, everything. He gave me the best robes, best brooms and everything else any teenage boy would have wanted. But he forgot to give me love" My eyes travelled up to Harry's. "And that's what I needed most" I whispered.

A small, depressed silence followed my words and I watched as Harry stared at the wall ahead of him, his eyes glistening with emotion. Finally, they connected with mine and I saw a gentle kindness in them that made my heart throb with relief.

"Do you miss _her_?" He asked, his eyes watching me carefully.

"I'll always miss her." I said, remembering my mothers beautiful face. "She never showed her love for me either, but she wasn't cruel. She'd try and help, but she was used to the glamorous life style and I was only in the way."

"Didn't your father love her?" He asked, there was sadness in his voice that made my heart heavy.

"He hated her." I started plainly. "She was just a way to earn an heir and I was just the heir produced. We meant nothing to him" Tears stung my eyes again as I remembered his bitter eyes when my mother found his _mistress_ in his bed a few years ago. "He was cruel to her and she still did anything for him."

Harry nodded slowly, his hand crawling into my own. There was a small pause before he asked his next question.

"You care for me?" He asked, careful to say anything he'd regret.

My eyes looked deeply into his and I felt my breathing grow quick. He looked so different. He didn't look like a sixteen-year-old hero, on his way to save the whole entire wizarding world from a horrifying madman. He looked like a normal sixteen-year-old boy, lost in the world, waiting for someone to find him. He had a small glow about him, one shining strongly of hope. My eyes watched his eyes that were shadowed. For the first time, Harry trusted me. "Very much." I said softly, watching as his eyes lit up.

His hands crawled over mine and he smiled. I watched him smile; it was enchanting. There was that small boyish feature in it yet it seemed so powerful. "Thatâ means a lot to me" He said, his voice breaking slightly.

I blinked and swallowed the small lump that was forming in my throat. "Will you ever forgive me?" I asked, my eyes burning and my heart beating.

Slowly, I felt him brush away a few strands of hair from my eyes and his fingers lingered down my cool skin, heating my flesh. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling, watching my deepest desire unfold and become reality.

A smooth hand cupped my face and I took in a sharp breath, my mind racing. Soft lips swept across my own, leaving a tingle of warmth in my body. The kiss was slow and gentle and I felt myself release all the holds keeping me from what I wanted. My hands crept up Harry's shoulders to land softly on his neck where they inched towards that handsome hair that I had only dreamed of running my hands through. When the locks of unruly hair skimmed my flesh a strong sense of want filled my body and I pulled into the kiss, a small throaty groan escaping my lips.

We parted shortly after, hands placed on each other's bodies. Harry's breath touched my lips and I saw a small smile form on his delicate face.

His hair messy and his cheeks flushed, he looked even more mouth-watering then usual. His hair lingered over his eyes that were drowning with passion. I smiled back. Knowing that my own were filled with bliss.

Harry's hands clung around my neck and he drove his head to my ear, slowly. "We're more alike then I thought." He whispered, the warmth of his breath causing me to shudder. His eyes held my gaze for a minute before he smiled.

"_We're both in desperate need of love."_

¤¤¤¤¤

**Notes:** Okay, I know it was short. I'm sorry; this chapter was so hard to write I practically died writing it. I know, it's a disappointing chapter, I don't like it at allâ I might rewrite it later. Sorry if you hate it!

-**_Shadow_**

_Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I'm so glad that my story hasn't gone downhill yet and I'm glad you all are so supportive of my story. It's a wonderful feeling! Thanks so much._

_If you want to share your ideas with me for this story, please email me __). I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but if you have an idea I'd love to hear it. I do need a few fillers._

_Thanks again for reviewing! I'll start the next chapter right now._

¤¤¤¤¤


	5. The Dark Lord

**Title: **My Enemy

**Rating: **R

**Warning: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy SLASH

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm keeping chapter four the same, even though I was a bit disappointed in it. But! I promise you I'm going to take my time writing this chapter, making sure every detail is right to perfection. Also, I was wondering, I have two ideas for this story. Please tell me if you want this story to end tragically or if you want it to end happily ever after. Also, thanks so much for reviewing! They're wonderful reviews and they made me really happy! Thanks again!

Chapter Five: The Dark Lord  
The sun sent shards of warmth onto my body and I stirred slightly, feeling the warmth of another body beside mine. I opened my eyes wide, realising the events of last night was not just a wishful dream. 

I swallowed my throat that had suddenly gone dry and watched as Harry's body lifted soundly in his sleep. My hands travelled up his bare back, feeling the soft skin shudder ever so slightly. My breath stopped when it reached his shoulder blades, as Harry started to squirm lightly in his sleep. My hands trailed off his body and I smiled.

They made their way towards his neck that I couldn't help myself from stroking. Feeling the slight shiver I raised them higher to tangle in the mess of black hair. My heart was thumping quickly and closed my eyes moving closer to the body beside me.

Gently, with my heart racing, I shifted my position so my mouth landed inches away from Harry's neck. Slowly, so I didn't wake him, my lips made contact with the smooth, silky skin and I let my emotions release into the touch. His skin had a wonderful taste about it and I felt myself wrap my arms around his shoulders so the warmth of his body could travel to mine.

When my lips parted from his flesh, I felt myself lay my head on his sleeping form, burying it in in-between his neck and shoulders. His bare flesh collided with mine, sending several shivers of delight down my body and many jolts of emotions to my chest.

I started to close my eyes in utter bliss, wanting to wake up to him holding me, when I caught a glimpse of the clock on my night table. I jerked off my bed and ran to my closet, throwing on a clean dress shirt and black trousers.

In my moments of bliss I had forgotten today was the day I carry out the Order's request. Today was the first day of my long, hard mission of becoming a spy for the Light. I grabbed my cloak and threw it over myself, clasping it at the neck with a beautiful silver ornament engraved with the Malfoy crest.

With my wand in hand I walked towards the door to meet with Snape and Lupin. I lingered my hand on the doorknob and turned to the form of Harry sleeping innocently. The small glow on his face and the flush on his cheeks made my chest clench slightly. He'd be waking up and I'd be gone.

Reluctantly, with a last glance at Harry, I turned the knob and walked out the door.

When I walked into the living room my eyes met Snape's and he gave me a strange, almost worried, look. I smiled at him and he scowled, hiding the fatherly feelings he had always felt for me.

Lupin was sitting on an old worn black chair, looking more stressed then usual. His hair sprung in all directions as he directed me to the trunk on the chair beside me. Snape shrunk it and I placed it securely into my pocket.

"You know what to do, of course." Said Lupin, a hint of regret in his voice. His eyes glittered with worry as I nodded.

"I predict I wont even need to do the tasks for half of the council to accept me. I'm son of Lucious Malfoy after all." I said sourly, watching Lupin nod slightly.

"Just remember, be careful. Don't let them know you're working for the Light... or they'll kill you." He said, his voice breaking slightly.

Snape watched me carefully before pulling out his wand. "Let's go then." He said, eyeing me with his beady eyes.

I nodded, my mind only being able to think of the delicate figure in my bed. I sighed inwardly and followed Snape out the door.

--

My eyes left their gaze from the wooden table and landed on the old brick wall that surrounded the small room. My heart was thudding quickly, wondering what was in store for me.

"Malfoy, Draco." Said a voice echoing from a large open door. I got up, looked swiftly around at the other young teenagers then walked inside the dimly lit room.

When I entered inside I swallowed nervously. Two chairs were seated at the end of an enormous desk. I walked slowly towards it, each one of my steps creating a large wave of sound.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy." Said an icy voice. I held my breath as he turned around.

On the chair was a skinny young man with handsome brown hair and striking blue eyes. I knew that this man was one of Voldemorts most loyal and most trusted servants. Just like my father was.

"Please have a seat." He said his blue eyes flashing deviously.

I sat down, feeling the hard wood of the chair against my skin. I sat completely still, my eyes expressionless and stared at the man before me.

"I've been expecting you." Said the voice in an amused tone. "Ever since your father died. Come to take his place in the inner circle, have you?"

I watched his evil eyes glinting with mischief. "I merely want to join the Dark Lord and show him that the Malfoy family will always be one of his most loyal supporters."

There was a pause then the man arched his eyebrows. Finally sighing with defeat, he put out his hand expecting me to hand over my wand so I could enter the conference. Placing my wand, cautiously, into his palm I stood up and watched him place it inside a large cabinet filled with files. I narrowed my eyes, wondering if they were actually planning to give it back.

When I reached the door to the conference room, my heart started to race. Inside there would be dozens of young adults, ages fifteen to twenty, ready to be given an assignment to prove their loyalty to Voldemort. I threw my hood over my ghostly hair so that it covered my eyes. Turning the knob, I heard a murmur of chatter release from the now slightly open door.

I slowly walked up to the main table, feeling the gaze of at least fifteen teenagers, where two grown wizards and two grown witches sat, staring at me. Lowering my hood I bent down and waited for their approval.

"Lucious' son?" One wizard exclaimed, looking at my profile. He had black hair that was rapidly turning grey. He also had dark black eyes that traced my every movement.

"Draco?" Said one voice, quite surprised. I almost shuddered, if it weren't for years or learning to control my emotions I probably would have. Bellatrix Lestrange's voice lingered over my ears. Of course she would be here to help Voldemort choose a new line of supporters. "I must admit, I am surprised to see you here. Your father used to say that you'd be waiting till you graduated Hogwarts to join us."

I licked my lips and cleared my throat. "My father is no longer alive, I'm here to show us Malfoy's still have loyalty to The Dark Lord."

Even though my head was still bent I could tell she was nodding in approval. The other two members of the council just stared and then started talking amongst each other. I waited for them to finish then when I was given permission, walked gracefully towards an empty seat beside a hooded figure. I could tell it was a female because it smelled strongly of perfume and black curls made their way through the openings of the material.

Finally, everyone had arrived, and the council called for all of our attention. I watched as they stood up elegantly, their expensive robes sweeping behind them.

"All of you will now take off your hoods." Said a younger witch with blonde hair tied neatly into a tight bun. "Then you will take a look around. These are the people who you will be sharing every meeting with. You will all be performing tasks and once we approve of you, you'll earn the mark."

A sudden jolt of fear stabbed at my chest. My father had always told me it took longer than that. He had said you had to pass a test Voldemort himself gave you in order to earn the Dark Mark. I pulled off my hood, my eyes free to look at everyone.

Then I looked beside me. The female with curly black hair was smiling at me and I almost choked on my own spit.

Pansy? 

I watched her arch her eyebrows, gracefully and then looked away. What was Pansy Parkinson doing here? She wasn't supposed to be attending this meeting until she was eighteen, her father had told mine personally.

No one dared to speak; we all just waited for the council to direct us again.

"We will each give you a roll of parchment with the name of your partner and with the first task you will be performing to prove yourself loyal enough. If something goes wrong while you perform this task then we will discard of you immediately." Said Bellatrix, the glee in her voice obvious.

A roll of parchment appeared in front of me and I stared it for a long time before a small voice broke my concentration.

"Draco." She said, her voice much more mature then last year. I looked at her sceptically and she stared back.

"Pansy." I said, cold surrounding my words.

Her eyebrows had lifted in one swift motion and she smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice carrying a small melodic feature.

I stroked my chin thoughtfully. "I could ask you the same thing." I said, watching her slender lips curl into a cold smile.

"Hm." She said, seductively, her fingernails tapping against the long table elegantly. She paused for a minute then smiled. "My father decided to enrol me before Potter graduates. He suspects the war will break out soon."

I nodded and watched as her gaze reverted back to her roll of parchment and mentally shook my head. Poor misguided Pansy, still following the rules of her power-hungry father. I watched as she tapped her chin thoughtfully while she read. I sighed inwardly and thought about how many of my other friends would be wasting their lives for Voldemort.

I read my own list of parchment over and opened my eyes wide. Slowly I frowned.

_Draco Malfoy, _

_In order to prove your loyalty for the Dark Lord, you must perform numerous tasks that will be presented to you every week._

_This week's task will be for you to bring exactly two hundred mL of a muggles blood, for reasons, which you do not need to know. We don't care how you manage to get it. Please bottle it in the capsule provided and bring it to the next meeting._

_If you can do this in the time of one week we will allow you to take part in the next task. If you cannot do this in the time desired then you will be discarded immediately._

_Sincerely,_

Monty Brims, head of council 

I slowly folded the parchment and followed the disappearing people out the door. I looked at the parchment and sighed, walking up the stairs of the dark dingy motel the meeting was held.

Finally I reached number sixty-four and slumped eagerly onto the small desk in the corner of the room. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing to the Order frantically, afraid of being caught.

_Dear Sev,_

_I have just been informed of my first task, to collect two hundred millilitres of a muggle's blood. I have one week to collect it and I would strongly appreciate if you could convince one of the muggles working for the order to so-kindly donate it. Tell them no harm will come of them and you need it for experimental purposes._

_I'll be staying here for three days for the initial meetings. Don't worry about picking me up, I'll floo to Diagon Alley and travel to King's Cross from there. I'll make it for the Hogwarts feast but I'll have to leave the next day to attend yet another meeting. I hope you do not mind. _

_Draco._

Slowly I called one of the owls Sev had left for me to contact him with. She came quickly and I tied the letter securely onto her leg then sent her off with clear directions.

When she was out of sight, I sighed and threw myself onto the bed. There was an empty feeling surrounding me as I realised this bed was lacking of Harry.

**Notes: **So what did you think? This is where my plot starts, I hope you like it. I know it's getting really different form the beginning of the story. Tell me if you like the direction is going in or not, If you don't, let me know and I'll rewrite it!

-**_Shadow_**


	6. Your Arms

**Title: **My Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **Okay! Thanks for the reviews. You guys make me so happy!! I'm sorry I can't update sooner, I have to tutor and have schoolwork to finish... so writing is a big hectic now. This chapter is in Harry's Point of view.

_To answer your questions: _

Did Harry and Draco sleep together? Yes

Wasn't it too soon? Well, yes and no. But Harry was... acting on the moment. He just read that for one year Draco had been watching and caring for him. He just lost Sirius' so he wants to feel loved in a way. Parts of this will be explained in this chapter. Also, for Draco... Lets just say.... Draco didn't object.

Won't the letters be intercepted? Ah, lets just say, read on!

Why did they send Draco (a child) to do the dirty work of the order? Okay, I tried to make it seem like Draco would do anything for the order so he could make up all the bad stuff he did to them in the second chapter. Also, he asked to do it. They didn't make him. (Also will be explained—in later chapters)

I hope that answered everything for now! If you still have questions just ask them... same if you have suggestions!

**Chapter 6: **Your arms

¤¤¤¤¤

The unusual smell of mint travelled to my nose as I felt my heavy eyelids lift. The sun was shining brightly, and I guessed it was around noon. My eyes fluttered closed and I let my body soak up the warmth of my bed, the events of last night still vivid in my mind.

My neck tingled and I could still feel Draco's tongue sliding gently against it, his warm breath caressing my skin. My lips turned in a pleasant smile as I stretched my hand over to tangle in the silky strands of perfection.

As I reached over, my heart stopped. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared at the empty gape beside me, the sheets still ruffled and the pillow astray. I swallowed uneasily, sitting up, leaning my head against the headboard.

I put a hand through my hair, my best attempt to untangle the unruly mess. My breathing was quick as I my eyes gazed around the room. They landed on the bathroom door and I slowly got up, Draco's night pants sticking to my sweaty legs.

When I reached my destination I opened the door and stepped inside carefully. My feet made soft noises on the tiled floor and I stuck my head inside.

"Draco?" I asked softy, my voice thick with hope. No answer.

"Draco? Are you in there?" I asked again, opening the door all the way and looking frantically around the room. I swallowed and my eyes trailed across the shower curtains that were sprayed with water droplets. I wandered back into the bedroom where nightclothes laid scattered across the floor and the large black wardrobe lay slightly ajar.

I slumped back onto the bed familiar feelings of depression overwhelming me. I put my face in my hands as Draco's words echoed in my ears.

'_Stay with me tonight, Harry?'_

My breath still managed to get caught in my throat as the image of his vulnerable eyes stared at me hopefully and his soft pink lips whispered the words tenderly into my ear. My heart still managed to beat uneasily as his hands trailed swiftly under my shirt, his cold skin sending shivers down my heated back. My mind still managed to be fooled so easily after everything I had been though.

I rubbed my hands in my face as I felt my delicate state start to shatter. I started to realise how I would never be loved. How either everyone I cared for were murdered or abandoned me. And as much as I wanted to be angry with Draco, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Everything I had learned about Draco, how much in need of love he was. How much he claimed to have needed me. And it was all a lie. He needed a release and he had to use me for it.

And still. No rage.

Instead of the usual boiling of my blood I felt the uneasy twirling of my chest. I felt the strange burning in my eyes and the odd dizziness in my head. All I could think about were those two loving eyes staring at me with so much desire. All I could think about were his soft supple lips brushing swiftly against my cheek, then trailing down to kiss me passionately. All I could think about were those words.

"_Stay with me tonight, Harry?"_

Never had five simple words manipulated me in such a way.

And it was then I realised... I needed him just as much, if not more, as he needed me. The pain in my chest was a sensation I had never felt before. There was that pang that hit me harshly whenever I thought about Sirius, but nothing like this. I had never felt anything so strong but so weak at the same time.

When I finally settled a few of the swirling emotions rushing through me, I stood up. Throwing on my clothes from last night I sauntered out of the room, my head turning for one last glance at the only memory of the most love I had ever felt in my life.

The kitchen brung cool air to settle around me, stealing away the warmth that coated my body. My footsteps echoed on the tiled floor. When my head lifted I saw Snape gazing intently at his plate of bacon.

Starving, I didn't have any choice but to sit with him. My hands trailed across the table until they felt the cold metal of a fork and I started to chew the eggs sullenly. Sipping my orange juice, I snuck a quick glance at Snape, who hadn't yet thrown an insult at me.

"It's rude to stare, Potter." He said flatly, his gaze still lingering on the polished, black table.

"Sorry." I muttered, my answer just as flat.

We stared at each other for a few more moments then finally I broke the gaze. "M--Malfoy's not awake? Isn't he usually here sipping a cup of tea?" I said with as much malice I could muster at my present state. It wasn't much and I looked back at my eggs, hiding any emotion Snape could have detected.

But when I looked back, Snape was staring expressionless at the table. His glinting eyes squinting and his finger tapping lightly against the wooden surface. I stared shocked but it was quickly replaced with hatred as his eyes travelled up to mine, coldly.

"Draco isn't here, you wont see him until Hogwarts. You must be extremely happy." His voice was toneless and I felt panic rise in my chest.

"What? Why?" I said, standing up from the table uneasily.

Snape stared at me, shock showing in those tiny insect eyes of his. Slowly his eyebrows knitted together in a deep frown. "It's business for the order." He said plainly, his lips sticking together to form a thin line.

I swallowed and sat down. What the hell would take three days to complete? "I—"I stared at his frown and swallowed again. "What... what kind of business?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

His eyes glinted evilly and a pleased look came over his face. "As you know, _Potter_, that is none of _your_ business."

My eyes clouded up with confusion as I stared at my hands nervously. "Is it dangerous business?"

"As I said." His reply was even colder then before. "That is none of _your_ business!" The tone of finality in his voice was almost haunting. I swallowed again, thinking about what dangers the stupid order would put him in.

The house was so quiet that I felt I was starting to go crazy. Ron and Hermione were up to only god knows what and Ginny was upstairs writing letters to her secret boyfriend. All I had were the delayed flowers and tarnished weeds in the garden to comfort me.

I lay on my back, the smell of fresh rain mixed with pine swivelling all around me. I watched as clouds took the shapes of the most unusual things.

First there was my scar. Just a plain old shape of a lightening bolt. I smiled inwardly as I detected Hermione's bushy hair and Ron's familiar straight, long nose.

A wave of simplicity washed over me as I saw Draco's gentle face staring at me. Closing my eyes, I pictured him more detailed. The wonderful, smooth lips and how expertly they moved down my body. The straight delicate nose that brang a sense of elegance to his face. The platinum blonde hair, reflecting the moonlight, causing it to shine a remarkable silver. Finally, the stormy silver-grey eyes, flashing with specks of blue when he was angry and pure silver when he was content, shined brightly in my mind. They flashed with emotions, some I understood, and others I didn't. I watched as his image faded and I fell asleep, the wet grass clinging desperately to my shirt.

--

The cool air from the Hogwarts Express window sprayed my hair in all directions, exposing my flesh to the cold-biting air. I closed my eyes and felt my heart beat wildly in my ears. Three long days and I would get to see Draco.

I stared out the window for sometime, watching the trees pass by in nothing more then a distorted blur. There was hardly any sun out today and I could see clouds storming ahead, signalling a storm. The greys fitted together so smoothly, reminding me of the silver orbs I longed to see. Reminding me of the uneasy thumps in my chest. Reminding me of the strong sense of desire I had never felt before.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the headrest, feeling strangely content. The slow, soft breezes lifting stray hairs from my face and the quiet air of the empty compartment relaxed me and I felt myself soundly falling asleep.

My eyes opened suddenly as the train started to move and I felt a heavy weight leaning against me. I reverted my gaze to the angelic face beside me, strands of silver hair covering stormy eyes that hid behind perfect eyelids.

A small batter of thuds overwhelmed me as his small parted lips let out calm breaths, and I felt his hand stroke my back, releasing more then just pleasure in the touch.

"Draco." I breathed, my voice soft and layered with longing.

Enchanting silver eyes fluttered open slowly, releasing a gaze filled with want. I swallowed as his hands travelled up my back and started to rub my shoulders.

"What—are you doing?" I asked, his legs softly brushing against mine.

The words were so simple yet so enticing. "_I wanted to wake up to you holding me._"

--

**Notes: **Even though this chapter is a bit short, I like it. I think its one of my better chapters even though it hardly explained a thing and was pretty much pointless. Anyway, next chapter might be in Third person because I want to add some irony in the situation of you knowing something the main characters don't and I cant do that through first person. Get what I'm saying? Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! I've decided to end this happily. It's just heading in that road. Sorry!. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-**_Shadow_**


	7. In the Dark

**A/N: **Okay, just to answer a few more questions:

The Black Manor is Harry's: Well, I don't know... I guess it is, but Snape is in the order and if they're using it for the Order's base then they're not going to want to kick him out.

Why is Harry vulnerable? Harry is vulnerable because Draco said he needed him, he wanted him and he lived for him. He made himself vulnerable by believing it. And he's lost everyone he's ever really loved, so loosing Draco would be hard for him, don't you think?

The order was supposed to tell Harry everything, as said in the fifth book. Okay, I know that's what was supposed to happen but I couldn't do that. My whole plot relies on Harry being totally clueless. If I did tell him everything then my story would be pointless. Sorry!

**Chapter Seven: **In the Dark

¤¤¤¤¤

I stepped out of the rusty motel and onto the sidewalk, the sky greeting me with wonderful swirls of grey and blue. I smiled faintly as I walked towards the warehouse behind the motel that was connected to the floo network. My eyes glazed over the small vase filled with floo powder.

About to take a handful I was disrupted by a small whine. Turning around, I found Pansy fretting over one of her robes getting caught in the double doors. I smirked slightly and watched as she finally freed herself.

"These three days have gone by pretty fast, haven't they Draco?" She said, brushing off her silky robes.

I watched her attentively before nodding. Though, they didn't go fast at all. In fact, they went by amazingly slow. Finally, today I'd be boarding the Hogwarts Express and I'd be free from this nightmare... for at least a few days. Finally, I'd be with Harry.

A small shuffle distracted me as Pansy walked over to the fireplace, her fingernails scraping against it.

"What a piece of rubbish," She said haughtily, watching the metal and wood break apart at her not-so-gentle touch.

"Well, this whole place is rubbish if you ask me." I said, my Slytherin pride returning to me faintly.

Pansy sighed irritably and clicked her shoes impatiently on the stone floor. "Well are you planning to go?" She drawled, looking at her fingernails perceptively. "We don't have all day."

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'patience is a virtue'?" I asked, watching her grin slyly at me.

"Draco, darling, what's happened to you? Remember those faithful days when you tried to swoon me?" She said, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I would still be 'lusting' after you, if you hadn't slept with half the school already. You became to easy." I lied, watching amused as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Are you calling me a slut, Draco, Darling?" She asked, pouting.

I picked up the floo powder and grinned. "Precisely. Now if you'll excuse me..." She sighed irritably as I threw the dust into the fireplace.

--

Half an hour later, I was at King's Cross, Pansy trailing behind me. When we arrived onto the train I sighed gratefully.

I watched as compartments filled up, looking for one in particular. Finally I found it, opening it longingly.

There I saw him, his chest heaving up in down in a light slumber, his black hair falling over his forehead, covering his scar almost completely.

I walked up to him and laid a finger on his lips, trailing it to his neck where it explored the silky flesh beneath it. When he didn't stir I sighed contently and leaned my head against his firm shoulders, closing my eyes..

"Draco?" He said quietly. I opened my eyes and lazily, watching him with desire.

Smiling at his shocked expression, leaned closer against him, feeling him shiver slightly. I rubbed circles on his back soothingly.

"What—What are you doing?" He asked softly, his gaze holding mine.

I remembered leaving Harry three days ago alone in my bed. My eyes looked deep into his, capturing every emotion. Desire, hope, fear, bravery, determination... and many others I couldn't place. I watched his hopeful eyes and smiled, "I wanted to wake up to you holding me." I said honestly, snuggling closer to him.

It seemed to have been the wrong thing to say, as Harry took in a sharp breath and looked at me longingly. Finally his gaze reverted to the floor.

"That's how I felt, but... you weren't there." He said, softly.

I swallowed and nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." Truthfully, I was at all loss for words. I wasn't used to Harry being so direct with his feelings, I wasn't used to him looking at me without his usual shields.

He didn't seem satisfied but settled all the same. I watched him sadly, clutching his robes. "Harry?"

He didn't speak, just watched out the window, his hair flaring impressively at his sides.

"Harry." I said again, watching him flinch slightly and turn to me. "Don't do this to me. I would have stayed if I could."

He watched with hurt eyes for a minute before it was replaced with no emotions what so ever. He just shrugged and turned back to the window.

I gave a frustrated whimper and put my head in my hands. "Harry." I said, again. My mind was spinning. Why didn't Dumbledore want anyone to tell anything to Harry? Life would be so much easier if he knew everything.

Harry sighed in defeat and looked at me. "Why couldn't it wait?" He asked, the longing mixed with depression in his voice making me flustered.

"I... couldn't. It had to be done then." I said, remembering the meeting. What would Voldemort do if I denied the mark? I squeezed my eyes shut. I would have never sacrificed my life to the order if I had known Harry would be here with me, caring for me. I have something to live for and now my life is being taken away.

Harry must have noticed my minor mood swing because he rubbed my back slightly. I looked at him in the eye and he smiled.

"I missed you." He said his voice quivering. "You're all I thought about."

I had to force oxygen in my lungs. "I—missed you too."

He smiled shyly and leaned forward, his breath touching my craving lips slightly. Slowly he leaned in and captured my lips in a gratifying slow kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his hands pulled my head into the kiss, deepening it. I moaned when he gained entrance to my mouth, exploring it hungrily. I slumped onto him, my hands crawling up his shirt.

Gently he peeled my hands off his skin and put them to the side. He stared at me intensely, his green eyes sparkling with emotion. His lips were parted, panting slightly.

Pushing me up, he forced me to sit back straight instead of laying on him comfortably. He leaned against me and trailed his hands down my arm.

I laid my head against his shoulder as he lay back against the seat. His hands still holding me in a tight embrace.

When we arrived at the castle we both looked regrettably at each other. From now on we'd have to be enemies. We'd have to be Malfoy and Potter, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Dark and Light. I watched as he walked onto the carriage behind mine and sulkily waited to arrive at Hogwarts.

--

The following morning was unbearable. Knowing Harry would appear through the Great Hall doors and have him ignore me like usual was hard to think about.

When the doors did finally reveal him, his eyes looked around until they met with mine. I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest as his eyes shimmered sadly and then watched him walk towards the Gryffindor table, casting me glances once in a while.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Theodore Nott, watching me intently.

Biting into my toast, I turned back to the Slytherin table. Blaise and Theodore were both looking at me with bewildered expressions.

"Nothing." I said flatly, watching as Theodore looked at what I was previously staring at. His eyebrows arched and then furrowed.

I sneered at them. "Mind your own business." I spat, watching as Blaise threw Theodore an amused glance. Theodore on the other hand looked utterly terrified.

"My, my. Aren't we touchy?" Said Pansy walking to the table and pecking Blaise affectionately on the cheek. He looked startled as if he briefly forgot she was his girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, this time sure to look around at _every_ table. Briefly my eyes caught Harry's and he blushed slightly. I also blushed and turned away, facing my friends once more.

"Draco, you've been acting quite strange since last year." Said Pansy suddenly, watching me carefully.

I swallowed carefully and looked at them all with blank expressions. "And I find it very unfortunate that you three haven't changed at all."

Pansy frowned. "Is it because you just found out your father was an insane murderer?" She said, amused at the fact that we were both about to become the same things.

"What?" I yelled at her, watching her eyes cloud with fear. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" My breathing was ragged as I stood up from the table angrily, knocking down several goblets of juice. "If you ever badmouth my father again I swear I'll kill you. You _bitch!_"

I was well aware of the green eyes piercing into my back the whole time. I quickly stomped out of the Great Hall, sneering at everyone who was watching me.

When I was out of the Great Hall my expression immediately went from angry to miserable. I walked along the corridors sulkily until I finally found the one I was looking for and slumped into a dark corner, hidden from all wandering eyes.

My head fell into my hands as I pulled my hair angrily. My father had scarred me so many times, leaving his mark on me, and still I couldn't stand anyone calling him a murderer. It was true, he's killed so many people that it's even hard to keep track, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think the man that lived with me all my life and taught me everything I knew was an insane killer. I didn't want to believe that the dozens of scars on my body were because of him

I wanted to believe he was innocent and alive.

I felt myself shaking with fury and despair. How dare that whore, Pansy, talk about my father in such a way. Especially, considering she was about to become the same thing. A cold hearted murderer that would beat her child until he became an empty life hidden behind Slytherin shields. She'd hurt him in so many ways and he'd still love her.

I felt tears burn up in my eyes as my head clouded with memories of dead, tortured bodies in the Malfoy dungeons. I started to shudder remembering my mother on the floor, covered in her own blood, her body still, lacking of life. Her beautiful silver hair matted with the sticky, oozing liquid. I felt my hands dig at my skull more violently as I trembled.

Finally the tears fell and I felt myself panting lightly. Voldemort needed to die, he needed to burn in hell for what he did to my father. I watched the wooden floors ahead of me, my vision clouded with unshed tears.

If getting the dark mark were the only way to kill Voldemort, then I'd do it. He drove my father to be a murderer, he's the reason my father never loved me. He's the reason my father was insane and cold-hearted.

My heart raced as I buried my head in my hands. Questions raced in my head. What if I got the dark mark and Harry hated me forever? He wouldn't love anyone who was marked by his rival. I swallowed and clutched my chest. It hurt, it hurt so bad to be in love.

--

**A/N: **Let me tell you something. I rewrote this chapter at least five times. That's why it took long for me to update. I had to bring depressed Draco back, since he's what I need for the plot. Oh and by the way, Harry doesn't know if he loves Draco... Draco just figured out he loves Harry... Did you get that? I don't know.

-**_Shadow_**


	8. Heat Of Stone

**Title:** My Enemy

**A/N: **Okay, so maybe chapter seven was terrible. I'm sorry; it was so hard to write. I hope you guys aren't as disappointed in this chapter as you were in seven. This is actually my first attempt at a whole fanfic. I've never written anything other then one-shots and this is really hard to keep up!

**Chapter Eight: **Heart Of Stone

¤¤¤¤¤

I watched as Draco stormed out of the Great Hall then turned back to Pansy who looked absolutely shocked. I felt my temper rise, how thick could you be.

Slowly getting up from the table I excused myself, walking slowly to the doors. My head spun with confusion as I looked around for that beautiful hair.

It was at least half an hour before I heard someone growl angrily. Turning the corner I saw him huddled in a corner pulling at his hair and cursing at the statues next to him.

"Draco?" I asked softly. He looked like a small child who had just been yelled at. I watched as his trembling form looked at me.

"What." He spat, his head leaning back into his hands.

I opened my mouth, surprised. My eyes took in the shuddering form and I walked towards him.

Sitting beside him, I tilted his face up to look at mine. I felt stabs of pain chorus through me as he looked up, his face stained with tears.

"Pansy's a prat, don't worry about it." I said stroking his hair.

He looked at me for a minute, his eyes wandering over my body. "No." He said finally, pulling out of my grasp. "You don't understand. You never will."

I frowned at him and let my hand slide back to my sides. "I wont be able to if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said, my voice quivering.

Draco's face became hard and full of despair. "Stop it." He said, watching me intently. "Stop it, leave me alone."

I felt my chest plummet down to my stomach. Hurt numbed my body as I watched him look away. "Leave you alone?" I choked out.

He turned to me again, his eyes blank. "I have other things to worry about. I can't take a relationship right now; it would destroy everything.'

I watched him disbelievingly. My throat tightened as my mouth fell wide open. "But, you said I was..." I trailed off, too embarrassed to tell him anything more. I couldn't let him know I believed it when he said I was the most important thing in the world to him. I didn't want him to know that his nasty tricks worked on me. I stood up, rage and hurt burning in my body. "Fine." I spat, looking as his head turned away.

I stood in front of him for a bit, my head racing with confusion and my heart beating with betrayal. Why did I let myself fall for _Malfoy's _tricks? He would always be a Malfoy. Fretting over what he can't have and then when he gets it throws it away like trash. I was just like an expensive broom to him. Once something better came along I was discarded.

He didn't say anything just sat there, his hands running over his white hair. That beautiful white hair that could manipulate even the most proud man. Who could woe someone with a shattered heart and then stomp over the pieces. I watched his eyes flicker over the ground before him and then walked away.

Rage boiled in my body as I entered my dormitory. How could he do that to me? He may have changed is morals but he hadn't changed his attitude. I buried my head in my pillows.

Why did everyone want to hurt me? Why couldn't they pick on someone else for a change? My head swam with anger with my life. I should have known Malfoy would never change. He could never care about me. I would always be a joke to him. Everything he told me, everything I read was all a lie. And I hated myself for believing it.

I scowled at the ceiling, seeing it through blurry eyes. My breath became broken as I clenched my fists. I had never experienced pain like this. I had experienced depression, hurt, despair, hate but nothing like this. Nothing so severe I felt my throat tighten, nothing so severe I wanted to just sleep and never wake up. I slammed my fist against the bed, hot tears flowing out of my eyes fogging up my glasses.

"Damn you, Malfoy. Everytime I think you've finally made me as miserable as I could ever get you do something worse." I clutched the pain in my chest that burned my whole body. "Why do you hut me, why do you hate me this much?" I yelled at myself. "Why did you trick me into feeling for you? Why do you hate me so much?"

My answer was the useless silence of the empty room. "Why?" I whispered my eyes closed, my body shaking with exhaustion.

--

I woke up at around noon to Ron shaking me. My head swam with dizziness, memories hitting me harshly. I looked around and saw Ron's worried face staring at me.

"You missed all your classes." He said watching me with concern.

I groaned and sat up, staring around with red eyes. "Hand me my glasses, will you?" I asked angrily as he passed them to me. "Thanks." I muttered watching Ron half-smile at me.

"Draco missed classes, too. We were afraid you were ripping at eachother's throats." He said lightly.

My face screwed up. Ripping at eachother's hearts is more like it. "No, I just came straight here. I was exhausted."

Ron nodded and looked at me, smiling slightly. "Hermione brought your homework for you." He said, a laugh playing the edge of his words.

"Great." I said dryly, getting up from my bed. "Remind me to thank her."

"Harry, are you still angry about Draco joining the order?" He asked suddenly as I threw on a pair of comfy black pants for my afternoon classes.

I didn't answer, just shrugged. I was angry at him for joining the order and of taking advantage of me. If he just became a deatheater and died along with his father everything would be fine. I wouldn't be confused and hurting.

"You know, me and Hermione believe he's changed, but that doesn't mean we care about you any less. Hermione's been worried about it all week." He said softly, watching as I stacked books into my bag.

"I know." I said, finally watching his eyes light up. "Don't worry, I've just been..." I couldn't let anyone know the way Draco tricked me. I inhaled deeply and watched him intently. "Confused." I said, watching him nod.

When we entered the Great Hall we saw Hermione who looked relieved. My eyes darted around the room, unwillingly. Finally they landed on the Slytherin and my heart sunk. He was chatting to his friends, happily, normal as ever.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, smiling at me. I forced a smile back, it was an empty smile but she appreciated it none the less.

"Hey, Hermione." I said, my eyes still staring at the back of that silver head. I felt myself scowl and looked back at my turkey sandwich.

"I brought all your homework for you! Snape was really angry that you weren't there, you know." She said excitedly. I looked at Ron who was smiling into his goblet.

"Yeah thanks." I said gloomily watching my sandwich with hate.

She watched Ron, concerned. He shrugged and I finally took a bite, grimacing in disgust. My eyes dodged back to the Slytherin table where they locked with Pasny's. She had a cruel smile on her lips and I shuddered looking at it.

Malfoy still hadn't looked at me. He was laughing brightly along with Blaise at a joke he made. I swallowed uneasily and clenched my fists at my side.

It was true then. I was nothing more then an occasional fuck for him. I felt dirty and used. I was scarred with him forever. Nothing would ease this pain. It would be carried around with me for the rest of my life, reminding me that I let a _Malfoy_ use me. Anger was swimming around inside me, clouding my vision.

I left the table claiming to go start on my homework at the library, I ran towards the Great Hall. I needed to get out of his presence. He hadn't glanced at me once and it hurt me deeper then I thought it would.

I went to the library, like I said I would, and deserted myself in a far table behind large bookshelves. Slowly I took out a book and began to read, trying to get my mind off Draco's beautiful face.

My heart thudded as I felt the leather book reminding me of the journal I had read. He was so cruel, so cruel. I had told him so many things; let him hear that I cared for him. At first it was out of pity and I just wanted to protect him from hurt and now it was just a cruel joke and I was the one that needed the pity.

My hands wandered over the book, remembering those pages about me. How he watched me. I shook my head angrily, why did he do this to me. His hate was so deep that he needed to humiliate me and pain me at the same time.

Why had I believed the words? Was I that pathetic and desperate? Did I need someone to care for me that bad? My heart thudded wildly. Believing Malfoy was the worst thing I could have ever done. It scraped my life from me and left me with an empty soul. Deprived of all feelings. I was just someone who felt used and useless. I felt worthless, Malfoy made me feel worthless. He had everything he wanted and left me with absolutely nothing except rage and pain.

I watched the letters swim dizzily in front of me. My chest burned as I thought of those wonderful eyes staring at me with so much need and so much love.

How could I fall for it? Why did he do this to me? Why did he want to hurt me so badly?

He never needed me. He only wanted to hurt me, to see me suffer. I was his enemy and nothing more.

Why did he do this to me?

My head slumped onto the desk as I took in deep breaths. Draco. Draco's face. Draco's hair. Draco's eyes. Draco's touch. Draco's kisses. Draco's warmth. Draco's taste. Draco's voice. Draco's skin. Draco.

All I could think and feel was Draco. I hated Draco. I wanted Draco to die and suffer the same pain as me. I needed Draco. I was lifeless with him. I only saw Draco, only felt Draco, only heard Draco. All I wanted was Draco to love me back.

And it was something that would never happen.

--

**A/N: **Yeah okay, so Draco will be explained in LATER chapters. Don't worry, I know I confuse my readers because I don't detail things enough. I'm trying though!

This chapter was a tiny bit better, I hope you think so too. Next chapter wont be in Draco or Harry's point of view, it's going to be in third person.

Hope you liked it, if you have questions, ask!

-**_Shadow_**


	9. Through Her Eyes

**Title: **My enemy.

**A/N: **Okay, so, last chapter wasn't so bad! This chapter is not in first person it's in third person. It's not in either Draco's or Harry's point of view. The person's point of view is a mystery, lets see if yah can figure it out, hey?

By the way, **Phayze**, (if you're still reading this) I read your review and I just want to say sorry for my mistake. I am embarrassed that I thought that was an actual English word, and yes English is my first language so I really shouldn't have make such an obvious mistake. If you look back on chapter eight, you'll see I fixed it. Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**Chapter Nine: **Through Her Eyes

¤¤¤¤¤

Her heart was beating wildly as she hid behind one of the walls over-looking Draco Malfoy's small quivering body. It was true...

Draco Malfoy was _crying_.

She watched half amused and half terrified as he took in a ragged breath. If she showed herself now, he would most likely hex her to oblivion. But. If she just watched him weep for dear life she'd be okay. She'd be able to watch his gorgeous eyes flood over with shameful tears. Then of course, use them to her advantage the next time she saw him.

He sniffed a little and she almost grinned ear to ear. Oh the possibilities.

"That stupid." He yelled at the unmoving statue beside him. "Bitch." He yelled louder. Ouch. That stung, Draco.

She watched his head slump miserably back into his hands and shook her head. She never knew Draco to be such a sensitive oaf. She felt like running up to him and slapping him back to his senses.

"Draco?" Her head snapped up as another figure towered over Draco, his voice light with affection.

How revolting. It was Potter.

"What?" Spat Draco angrily. Good to see that at least one of the two wasn't insane. Thank god it was Draco.

Harry stood in silence for a while then walked over to Draco, his face alight with worry. Then something she never expected to happen happened.

Harry Potter lifted Draco Malfoy's head by the chin...lovingly.

"Pansy's a prat, don't worry about it." Said Harry's deep voice, echoing off the walls. Prat? She begged to differ.

Draco seemed to be contemplating what was going on here. Finally realising Harry Potter was touching him with gentle care, he pulled out of Potter's grasp. "You don't understand. You never will." What exactly did Potter have to understand? Surely nothing about Draco.

"I won't be able to if you don't tell me what's wrong." Said Harry's sweet voice, entering her ears like a song.

This was much too strange. Could this possibly mean what she thought it meant? Could Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy be... romantically involved?

What the hell?

"Stop it." Said Draco watching Harry angrily. "Stop it. Leave me alone."

Her mouth suddenly fell open as the realisation hit her. If Draco Malfoy wanted to become a Deatheater, but is dating Harry Potter...

"Leave you alone?" Said Harry, completely shocked. "But you said I was..." His voice trailed off.

My my, Draco, what would your father say about this? Her lips turned up in a cruel smile as she watched Harry and Draco's little fight. The possibilities were endless. Draco would be punished well for becoming a trader. Not to mention, she'd be rewarded for reporting it. Oh, her father would be proud.

"Fine!" Spat Harry loudly, bringing her back to her senses. She watched him storm away and then looked at Draco, who was watching Harry's retreating back.

He hung his head and once again began to weep. Loosing all respect for him, I walked out of the corner and walked towards him, as if I had just found him.

"Crying? I never knew Draco Malfoy could cry. Come to think of it, I never thought could _feel_." He looked up, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Go away." He said angrily, watching me with interest. "And if anyone comes to know about this—"

"You're going to tell your father about it? Sorry, Draco, but that threat no longer works." She smiled sweetly as he began to huff like a raging bull.

"You know, I was thinking." She stopped and smiled, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Have you gotten the blood yet?"

He looked confused for a moment then narrowed his eyes. "Get away from me."

Oh struck a nerve, or at least _another _one. "Come on, the blood wasn't that hard to get. Or..." She trailed off and smirked. "Are you still deciding if you want to become The Dark Lords supporter?"

He looked surprised for a minute then rolled his eyes. "I'm a Malfoy, what do you think?"

She watched him, amusement and wickedness flashing through her eyes. "I honestly don't know, Draco." She said watching his eyes flicker with fear then become blank once more. Then she left.

The hallways were empty; no one ever came to this part of the castle. She assumed she'd already missed a few of her classes so walked soundly to the Slytherin common room, thinking about what she had just heard.

The information she had was very useful. Not only would her father be proud of her, but she would most likely earn the Dark Mark and respect of the council. And the Malfoy's would be despised.

She sat on her bed, her fingers itching to write a letter to her father right now, telling him of what she discovered. But of course she wouldn't, he'd take all the credit and leave her with nothing. He always envied the Malfoys and Blacks and how Voldemort trusted them so much more then him.

Looking at the clock she yawned. The door opened and she looked up, finding herself looking at the unattractive Millicent Boulstrode.

"You missed Herbology. We were learning about the affects of—"

"Honestly, Millicent, would I have skipped if I cared?" She said watching her friend with annoyance. "And I thought you were dieting." She added as Millicent started unwrapping a huge pastry.

Millicent gave her a look full of hatred and stuffed the pasty in her mouth. "It's harder then it sounds."

She rolled her eyes. "I think you've been eating more now then you did before."

"Whatever. It's lunch, lets go." Said Millicent walking towards the door. "I'm starving."

When they arrived at the Great Hall She looked around at the Slytherin table and saw Draco's silver orbs staring at her. She smiled sweetly and walked towards the table, watching him scowl. Oh life was great.

"Morning, Blaise." She said sitting beside him.

He grunted and she sat down, offended. Oh well. Leaning towards Theodore she started whispering in his ear, her hands travelling down his side. He grinned and shook his head, glancing at Draco who watched disgusted.

"Theodore, do you have no shame?" He said, watching Blaise with pity.

Blaise looked over and grinned. "Doesn't matter. I know for a fact that he's no competition." He said his eyes darting towards Theodore's hips.

They both laughed at Thedore's horrified expression. "Not true, you don't know anything." He said, blushing.

Blaise shrugged. "Hey, you missed your classes." He said turning to her.

"I think I know that, Blaise, darling." She said, exasperated, trailing her hands up his shirt. "And how many times have I told you not to wear that shirt, the material is so rough."

Blaise pulled her hands away and glared at her. "This happens to be my favourite, thanks."

She sighed and let go of him, turning her gaze to Draco who suddenly became quiet. She smiled cruelly and turned to the Gryffindor table. He could probably feel Harry's disappointed gaze on him.

She locked gazes with Potter and smiled knowingly. He frowned and quickly looked away. Oh heartbroken is he, how wonderful.

"Potter's been staring at you quite a bit, Draco, dear." She said watching his expression harden immediately. This was just heaven.

"Everyone stares at Draco." Said Millicent, finally returning from eating the whole table.

Draco looked at her disgusted. "I hope you're not one of them."

"Anyway." Said Theodore digging through his back pocket and staring at his friends. "Let's go, I need to have a cigarette."

She looked at him sickened. "You can go, I have some business to attend to." She cast Draco one last knowing glance then walked away.

Her silk sheets crumpled around her as she slumped into her bed, grabbing the capsule filled with muggle blood. She didn't even need to complete the other tasks now that she had information that would surely earn the trust of Voldemort.

She smiled evilly to herself and gently put the capsule away, extremely excited about tomorrows meeting.

¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **You must hate me. This had nothing at all to do with Harry and Draco. But... sadly, it was essential. I found this chapter so boring to write... I hope it isn't as boring to read. Thanks for all your reviews, they were great!

-**_Shadow_**


	10. Destroy

**A/N: **Okay, so it was boring. I'm coming to the climax of my story, I think. I want to get this fic done because I think its going down hill. That's okay though, it was my first slash fic... actually it was my first fanfic all together. (Well other then a one-shot) So it was _hard_. I might do another one, with a lot more romance. This one was all like... feelings, and I know you guys want to get to the R-rated stuff so maybe two chapters from now? I know, long wait. Maybe one...by the way, this fic might be getting a little bit more depressing and dark because that's how my mood is. I've been having a few personal problems.

Thanks to all my reviewers, if it weren't for you I would have given up this fic a _long _time ago.

**Chapter Ten: **Destroy

¤¤¤¤¤

My hand trailed across the silk sheets to land underneath my head. I sighed deeply as the snores of my fellow dorm mates echoed in my ears. The sun was long gone and had been replaced by a crescent moon, though I couldn't see it here in the dungeons.

I felt my eyes close slightly and open again. I couldn't get my mind off him. His green eyes. His full red lips. The innocent blush on his cheeks. I smiled slightly, remembering his lips warming my cold body.

I closed my eyes as I remembered my summer, the worst and best summer of my life. Harry had accepted me, he had learned to trust me. He had given me a chance to prove myself...

But I had pushed him away. My work for the order was too important and it was too late to give it up now. I had to get the dark mark, and Harry would hate me forever. I had to let him go before his feelings became too strong. Before it hurt too much.

I slid snugly into my shoulders, the damp coldness of the dungeons causing me to shiver. My head fell onto the pillow and I once again dove into the ocean of my horrible memories.

When I woke up the next morning, there was a soft trail of cinnamon coming from Blaise's bed, like always. I took in small whiff, sighing with delight.

"Draco, have you seen Theodore?" Said Blaise, walking in, drying his damp hair with a towel, worriedly. "Pansy hasn't come to bother me yet..." He looked at Theodore's bed suspiciously. "Sometimes I think he gets more action then me."

"Probably does." I slurred, slumping off my bed taking a sip of the water next to my table. "And if Pansy _bother_s you so much why are you still dating her."

Blaise pulled on his white dress shirt leaving his top three buttons undone. I shook my head as he smirked. "Because, she's the prettiest in Slytherin." He said simply, brushing his dark hair away from his eyes.

There was a small pause as he threw on his robes. "Where are you going, isn't it Saturday?" I said, watching him smile innocently.

"Nowhere."

"I swear, you and Pansy make the perfect couple. You'll both sleep with everyone but each other." I said, irritably, watching him smirk.

"The single life was grand, but Pansy gives me a good image. By the way, what happened to you? Don't you usually have a girl in your bed every night?"

I scowled at him, feeling incredibly lonely. Those were the days I drowned my sorrows with sex. Those were the days I craved Harry so much, I couldn't stand to be alone. I cast my eyes away from Blaise and lay back down in my bed, an incredible pain of regret tingling up my body.

"Uh, you okay Draco?" Said Blaise, watching me with interest.

"Fine." I said scratching my neck dreamily, watching as Blaise sat on his bed, digging through his trunk.

He gazed at me for a moment, his eyes very serious. "Draco, you're not seriously grieving your father's death are you? You're much to sulky, he was a bastard."

I scratched my ear lazily. Blaise had come over to the Manor many times and saw how my father had treated me. He was the only one who knew, other then Severus of course. He had a reason to say cruel things about my father, he was worried. Pansy on the other hand, was a backstabbing whore who found amusement in other's suffering.

"Blaise, he was still my father." I said regretfully, watching him scowl. His eyes travelled down one of my scars and he shook his head.

"He wasn't your father. He was your blood. He didn't treat you anything like you should treat a son." Said Blaise stuffing a stray tie into his trunk.

I snapped my head up angrily. "He gave me everything, Blaise. If it weren't for him I would be just as bad as the Weasley." I said, my eyes flinching as the words tumbled out of my mouth. Bad habits die-hard...

Blaise shrugged, his dark, shadowed eyes angry. "Whatever. You respect him way too much, Draco. I for one am glad he's out of your life." He said ruefully, walking out the door before I could say anything.

I sighed deeply, watching the heaving bodies of Crabbe and Goyle. Finally I got off the bed, stretching.

My heart caught in my throat as I spotted my journal lying on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly and fell onto the bed once more.

I didn't deserve Harry. Harry needed someone strong that could protect him. I was selfish and needy.

A bitter smile formed on my lips as I thought about how much more he must hate me now. About how he must have thought I took advantage of him. My heart fluttered uneasily, filling with guilt. That stinging pain returned causing me to clutch my chest.

God, it hurt. Why did it hurt?

I buried my head in my pillow, my hands still clutching my chest tightly; I could feel my nails digging into my flesh. How could one person, who I've hated and envied almost all my life, cause me the most pain I had ever experienced. How could one person make me hurt this badly?

I groaned desperately, biting my lips from crying out. Feelings of envy, hate, desire, longing, lust and love building up in my chest, flowing through my veins. I started to mumble into my pillow in pain. A huge headache throbbed in my head, clustering dozens of images all together in my mind. They all formed together casting my vision to blur. I groaned again, thrashing in my bed.

My eyes glazed uneasily around my room and I finally took a deep breath. He had to know how I felt. If he hated me, then...

Then he hated me.

I threw on my shirt and pants on sulkily and walked out the door, not even bothering to comb my hair. As I went down the stairs I didn't notice the person climbing them up. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and I looked up, staring into black beady eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy. The headmaster wants to see you immediately." Snape said, sternly.

I frowned but nodded and he led me to the Gargoyles protecting Duumbledore's office.

When we arrived at his door, Snape knocked three times loudly. I heard a soft silky voice signalling us to come in. Snape took long strides as I slowly followed, looking at the staring portraits. Finally, scowling at them, they started to whisper away at each other.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" I said, looking at him, wonderingly.

Dumbledore nodded, his silvery beard hypnotizing. His blue eyes looked extremely tired and worn, though there was still that odd twinkle sparkling inside. His long, slender fingers reached the table and he folded them neatly, watching Snape then turning to look at me.

"I'm afraid." He paused, his gaze boring into mine. "That you're in grave danger, Mr. Malfoy."

I looked at him startled. _Grave Danger?_ "What do you mean, professor?" I asked, my gaze reverting to Snape who avoided my eyes.

"It seems." He paused again, his eyebrows arching. "We haven't been as careful as we thought. I'm afraid..." He trailed off his fingers lifting off the desk to form a small tipi with his hands. "Someone who works for Voldemort knows you're spying for the light.

Panic struck me and I looked at Snape desperately. This couldn't be happening, they'd... They'd _kill_ me. My eyes clouded up with fear and I felt the burning sensation that had become so familiar.

"But—" I choked out, watching Dumbledore's tired eyes. "That means... I'm dead." The last words came softly out of my mouth and I swallowed uneasily.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, his half-moon spectacles reflecting the candles that were flickering in the room. "Not exactly." He finally said. "We have a plan, but." He stopped and looked at me more seriously, his eyes flashing with sympathy. "You'll have to give up everything.

I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it. There was no use saying anything. It was either stay alive with this so-called _plan_ or Dieing. I looked at him and nodded, wondering if everything included Harry.

His blue robes shuffled as his hands leaned against the desk, his fingers folding on his desk again. "Draco, listen to me very carefully." His eyes bore into mine and I nodded again. "The only way they wont kill you is if you're already dead." He said slowly, every word coming out of his mouth perfect yet devastating.

"You're going to kill me?" I half-yelled, my voice filled with terror. "You cant!"

"Draco, calm down." Snape finally said, his words etched with worry. I looked at him confused. How the hell was I supposed to _calm down_?

"Draco." Said Dumbledore, his voice still silky, but a little more depressed. "We're not going to kill you, of course not." His words brought me a great amount of relief. "But, what you're going to do is... _play_ dead."

I watched him, wonderingly. Then watched Snape, who was looking even more pale then usual. "Play dead?" I asked a bit horrified. Then I opened my eyes as realisation hit me. "You want me to _pretend I'm dead_?" I cried, my voice echoing in the room.

Dumbledore looked at me then nodded. "Yes." He said softly, his words cutting into my chest deeply. "At least for now. Until the war starts..." His eyes travelled to Snape then back at me. "Then you can fight along side the light. It will only be the remainder of the year, Draco. We're planning to...start the war by the end of the summer, before Voldemort attacks. He knows Harry will be to strong to defeat once he graduates and Voldemort's gradually getting stronger. We believe he'll attack us during Harry's sixteenth summer." His voice was heavy with despair. I knew that it was because Harry might die before he even got to graduate...

My own chest started to hurt as I thought about his beautiful body laying lifeless on a dirty gravel street, blood covering his face, a bloody sword at his side and those gorgeous green eyes closed forever. I took in a sharp breath, I'd have to be there with him. I would never let Harry die, _never_.

"Is Harry going to know?" I asked, my voice almost inaudible.

"We're planning to start his training this year. He's going to be to busy to know about this, and we're letting the least amount of people possible know about this particular arrangement. That small amount includes myself, Severus, Minerva, Moody and a few more Aurors. Don't worry about your studies. Severus will bring your work every weekend and you'll have a trainer of your own. We'll set up a few rooms in Grimmauld place for you."

I swallowed again. Harry wouldn't know, Harry would think I died. My head spun dizzily, and still I nodded. What else could I do?

When I left the office, I felt completely horrible. How did they find out? Who could have known I was a spy. I knew the letter I sent Snape was charmed so only he could read it...

I walked across the corridor to the dungeon staircase, my head still spinning when I saw her. She was scolding a few third-years and I felt anger swim up inside me. She saw me crying. She was there and she must have been spying on my and Harry. That stupid, sneaky, Slytherin bitch.

I looked up, filled with rage. Pansy Parkinson knew everything.

¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **There you go! the end of my story is approaching. I think one or two more chapters. I'm not going to actually include the war but I am going to include an epilogue so you know exactly how it went. I hope you liked it.

I had major writers block with this chapter, that's why it took so long to post it. I just didn't know how to start it, I'm glad I'm done with it. It's a little weird I know. Oh well. Feedback greatly appreciated!


	11. Pierce My Heart

**A/N: **I know, I'm terribly cruel. I haven't had ANY Draco/Harry action. Isn't that mean? I know, I'm sorry! This chapter has uh, like 0.5 of the Harry/Draco action you're expecting. But! The stories almost over, so expect some ...FLUFF. Uh, yes. Fluff. That wonderful fluff. But there IS a war going on, so they're not going to be... lets say, eating ice cream on a park bench...But there will be the action you've been waiting oh-so-patiently for! Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Eleven: **Pierce my Heart

¤¤¤¤¤

The morning sun streaked my hair with soft shards of sunlight. I groaned as I woke up, my feet touching the cushiony feel of the rug. I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms above my head.

A few minutes later, Ron came out with his hair newly washed and wearing something other then his torn up jeans and jumper. He was wearing his white-collar shirt that he normally wore to class and his black pants. I frowned, wondering where he was going, considering it was Saturday.

He looked at me a bit confused and worried. "Harry, Dumbledore wants to see us. He told us to get there as soon as possible. Hermione's downstairs in the Common Room waiting for us." He said quickly, pulling on his socks.

I was a bit surprised but very much intrigued. Dumbledore never told me anything important. Then again... whenever Dumbledore _wanted to see me_ it was usually bad news. I walked to the bathroom, my eyes drooping slightly.

"Okay, I'll meet you at his office, I need to shower." I called, the tiled room muffling my voice as I closed the door.

I heard Ron open the door and then call 'alright, see you soon' before I turned on the water, drowning out any disturbances.

The shower was extremely refreshing. I let the warm beads of water trail down my body, relaxing each and every muscle. I sighed as the water ran down my back, calming my depressed mood.

About twenty minutes later I turned off the tap and threw on one of the red, fluffy towels awaiting me. I took a deep breath and wiped the steam from the mirror, staring at my blurry reflection. Smiling bitterly to myself, I threw on my glasses and watched my hair leave streaks of moisture down my cheeks and neck.

My breath caused the mirror to fog up again and I sighed. I wasn't particularly gorgeous, but I wasn't disgusting either. I guess people like Draco only liked people as stunning as themselves. I closed my eyes and wiped my dripping face with a towel, willing myself to forget him.

Impossible.

I turned on the sink and picked up my toothbrush. There was a small pause in my actions as I brushed my teeth, wondering what on earth Dumbledore would need to tell me. Maybe I was allowed to attend the meetings for the Order? I smiled to myself at the idea, my sorrow forgotten for a few minutes.

When I was finally finished, I walked out of the bathroom, feeling quite good and smelling like mint. I sighed deeply, inhaling the smell that reminded me of Draco and his black room filled with studded knives and silver jewellery. I smiled to myself and thought about how wonderful silver looked on him. It contrasted well with his eyes. Of course, after my stroll down memory lane, I cursed myself for thinking about _him_ again.

Finally, I decided I had kept Dumbledore waiting long enough; I threw on my trousers and tucked in my shirt. Running a hand through my damp hair, I smiled bitterly. At least when it was wet it didn't look _completely_ terrible. Though I do remember Ginny telling me my uncooperative hair was part of my charm and resembled my personality. I wasn't sure if it was a compliment but took it as one.

When I walked out the door I leaned against the staircase, thinking. Wondering if I'd ever fall in love again...or at least ever mend my broken heart. Sighing deeply, I walked down the remainder of the stairs, beautiful silver eyes permanently etched into my vision.

I arrived in the common room and saw there was hardly anyone there except a few first years with a large amount of homework. I walked passed a small girl with braided hair and smiled. Her huge glasses were tilting off her nose and her hand was scribbling furiously away at her work. I wondered if I ever looked as ridiculous as that. Probably.

I was at Dumbledore's office in a matter of minutes. Having been there so many times, one would get used to the odd route. After saying the odd password and walking up the spinning stairs I rapped on the door three times before hearing Dumbledore signalling me to come inside. I took a deep breath as my hand turned the doorknob.

Just like always, portraits of old Headmaster's and Headmistress' sat awaiting visitors to either greet them a good morning or to start chattering mindlessly to each other. I gave them a sort of smile and walked towards the beautiful polished desk Dumbledore was always lurking behind.

My eyes travelled to Fawkes who was sitting perched in his cage, looking content. They then moved towards Hermione who was looking at me a bit anxiously along with that usual worried look.

"Hey, Harry." She said as I sat down beside her.

"Hi." I said, turning to look at Dumbledore. He watched me carefully before nodding his hello.

Ron was sitting quietly on the other side of me, his mouth in a grim line. I wondered what could be so wrong that even Ron was worried. Usually that was Hermione's job. My eyes wandered back to her, she looked even more distressed then usual. That wasn't a good sign.

"Harry, I have something very important to tell you." He said, his eyes flashing sternly. I nodded, and watched as he continued. "The Order suspects Voldemort to be attacking soon." He said, his hands tapping against each other. "You know what that means, of course."

I sat there, my throat dry. Finally I managed to moisten it. "Yes, Professor. It means the war shall break out soon." I said as strongly as I could, though I knew my voice faltered at the end.

"Yes. And I'm sure you know that we have to get you as strong as possible?" He said his voice edged with worry. Once again, I nodded. There was no way I'd be able to escape Voldemort's wrath with luck this time. I'd have to do it purely on strength.

"Well... I have decided to add some extra courses to your schedule. You'll learn to apparate and may even learn a bit of wandless magic, though I can't guarantee that, considering it would take a great amount of strength." He paused and looked over at Hermione who was looking a bit pale.

"We suspect, Harry..." He proceeded. "That Voldemort will attack before your seventh year at Hogwarts."

There was an eerie silence as the words flooded into my ears. "You mean I wont even be a full pledged wizard?" I said softly, casting my eyes on the ground. I always imagined what it would be like to stand in front of everyone, graduating. Though, now I would hardly get the chance. The war would either kill me or make me mentally deranged. Either way I was pretty much ripped off of my youth. "How will I defeat Voldemort if I haven't even got a wizarding diploma?" I asked, frightfully.

Voldemort _had _finished all his studies and also topped them with full marks. I wouldn't even learn all the material I would have to know and I'd be up against him. As if his cunning skills and evil mind weren't enough. I'd have to fight him without the knowledge that I would need. That thought chilled me to my bones.

"Not to worry, Harry." Said Dumbledore calmly. "This year, we plan to teach you more then anyone in even the seventh year knows. The extra courses you're taking will be during the evening and you'll still have all your morning and afternoon classes. I've told the professors to expect you to be exhausted and not have all of your homework finished as you're extra set of courses shall make you extremely tired." His eyes became steely and he looked at me carefully. "Also, Harry." He said carefully. "You will be learning some _Dark Magic._"

Ron looked at me, sadly. His face flickered with something that I couldn't quite place. Hermione on the other hand looked hysterical. She was on the verge of tears. I knew why. Dark Magic was incredibly addictive. I looked at them meaningfully and then gave them what I thought was a reassuring smile.

"I'll only use my new skills as a last resort." I promised looking at Dumbledore whose eyes flickered with something close to pride.

Ron nudged me a forced smile on his face. "We wouldn't expect anything else." He whispered. I looked at him and then at Hermione and then leaned my head back against the chair in thought.

The hallway was dark, lacking of windows. I looked around, trying to find the right passage when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into a corner. I was about to cry out but was delayed as a mouth crashed into mine, bruising my lips. And still, I could feel that familiar softness behind the pain.

_Draco_.

He's the only one with lips that sweet. He leaned into the kiss, pushing him against me so I was squished to wall that was luckily supporting me. I felt my hands run up his back to his hair, which I threaded my fingers between, pushing him into the kiss.

All my rage disappeared the moment my lips contacted his. All the longing and desire I buried deep inside me let go of there holds and released into the kiss, making it that much more passionate.

I moaned into his mouth when Draco's hands trailed down to my waist, holding me snugly against him. Slowly his mouth left my lips to let his tongue slide over my cheek towards my ear. His warm breath lingered on my flesh. Then he started to pant.

"I love you, Harry." He said softly, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke.

I felt myself freeze. He what? I looked at him disbelievingly for a moment, half filled with confusion and half filled with joy. He _loved _me! I wanted to grab him, kiss him, and tell him I loved him too. But I couldn't...

I was just standing there, my lips frozen. I couldn't tell him. I stood there and watched as his face fell. I wanted to tell him so badly, but my damn lips wouldn't move. In my head I repeated it several times. _I love you, Draco. I love you, Draco. I love you, Draco... _ But the words wouldn't come out. I watched as his face lifted and a sad smile formed on his face.

"Always." He whispered as his hands left my waist and he walked away.

I stood there for a minute, staring at the empty, dark spaces ahead of me. I wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't. I was going to die in less then a year, where would that leave him? He was better off starting a life with someone who would be alive in the next few months... Or someone not mental, like I would be after my battle with Voldemort.

"I love you, Draco." I whispered watching the place where Draco stood just seconds ago. Then I walked to the opposite end of the castle, thinking of how Voldemort had now just caused me to give up the thing I wanted most. Love.

a/n: Draco knows he's going to have to hide, so he came to say goodbye to Harry. Just so you don't get confused

--

I sat at the Gryffindor Table, my eyes fixed on the Slytherin one. It had been one week since Draco told me he loved me and during that whole week I hadn't seen him once. He wasn't at classes; he wasn't at meals he wasn't even at the first Quidditch game, where he played against Hufflepuff. I found myself becoming more and more worried as each day passed.

Finally I could stand it no longer. "Hermione, is Draco out on business for the order?" I asked, watching the empty seat beside Crabbe.

She looked mildly concerned but very surprised. "I'm not sure, why do you ask?" She said, watching me carefully. Wondering why I would ever ask where my 'arch nemesis' was.

"I don't know, I just find it odd." I said, the worry in my voice drowned out by Dumbledore clearing his throat and standing up. There was a look of sympathy and despair in his eyes and I clenched my jaw, wondering what he had to say.

"Good evening, students." He said his voice filled with remorse. "I'm afraid something terrible has happened to one of your fellow peers." He paused his fingers folding neatly together. "Draco Malfoy, age sixteen, Slytherin, died on September 24th this year." He said softly, his eyes searching the room.

There was a horrible clank of forks dropping onto plates and loud sobs coming from Hermione and the Slytherin table. I looked around desperately, catching Blaise who was red-faced and extremely shocked then looking Pansy who looked strangely satisfied. I felt tears in my own eyes burning as Ron went to comfort Hermione, his arm patting her gently.

I dropped my own fork, feeling my chest plummet down to my stomach. I swallowed and felt the tears start to fall. My head was spinning and I could feel my heart cracking into thousands of pieces. I got up from the bench, shakily, and felt a bitter taste in my mouth. Quickly I ran out of the Great Hall not even bothering to hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech. I felt like I was going to vomit.

How could I have let Draco die?

¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: ** I rushed this chapter, didn't I? I was wondering, how did all this happen in five pages? Ah well. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks to all those reviewers that have been reviewing since I started this story. You guys are incredibly awesome.

-**_Shadow_**


	12. A broken Heart

**Authors Note: **Reviews were wonderful! I love you guys! This one's in Draco's point of view. Still no Harry/Draco action, these are all plot fillers... The end of the story is almost here... I think it will be approx. 15 chapters!

**Chapter Twelve: **A Broken Heart.

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I forgot this for my other chapters. I don't own Harry Potter!

¤¤¤¤¤

Walking away from Harry, at that exact moment was the hardest thing I had ever done. Knowing he didn't love me was the most I've ever hurt.

Being here, standing on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, is the most frightening, yet brave, thing I'd ever have to do.

My hand rested on the doorknob, Snape standing beside me, his face grim. We hadn't flood, I told him I wanted to be outside, at least one last time. He looked somewhat angry but worry still carved his face. I smiled at him, it was a blank smile, that I knew wouldn't mean one thing to him.

"Draco." His voice was thin and dripping with venom. A mask to hide his worry.

I nodded at him and then opened the door, dust and darkness surrounding me. My presence was unnoticed, the kitchen empty. Our footsteps echoed in the hollow house. No one was here, this was my new life. A lonely one.

Snape led me down one of the halls until we reached a staircase that led downstairs. Taking huge strides to catch up to him, I found myself looking at a dead end. There wasn't even a portrait to grant us entrance.

Snape suddenly whispered a spell and I found myself in a new room. "Sev? How did you do that? Where are we?" I cried, my vision returning to look at a dark room, black like the rest of the manor. It was huge, bigger then any room in the Malfoy Manor.

But this room was strange in a way. It was an irregular shape, a diamond with one to many edges you could say. The walls were painted black, but they had beautiful silver embroidery marking the bottom. There was a gigantic bed in the corner with black sheets that looked silk. When I turned my head I saw a large mirror and the Malfoy knives in their usual studded case on the wall.

It was my old room in a bigger space.

I let my hand slide on the walls until finally a voice interrupted me. I turned around briskly, finding myself staring into cool beady eyes.

"You're not to leave this room, Draco. It's warded and if you take down the wards you will be in danger. Albus made them, so they're incredibly strong. Your magic can't be detected and it is behind a dead-end so no one will suspect you to be here."

His voice became low. "I'll come every weekend to check on you and to bring you your homework. As for preparing you for the war, Voldemort will surely want you dead for your betrayal. I will train you every weekend in the Defence Against Dark Arts. And Draco." His voice became somewhat soft, for Snape anyway, and he continued. "Be careful."

Within moments he was gone. The magic Dumbledore had used on the wards was indeed strong, as I could feel the magic vibrating through them. It was an odd feeling, feeling magic. I had never felt it before, other then feeling my own, and Dumbledore's was amazingly strong. It must have carried so much power that even I, a mere sixteen-year-old wizards who hadn't ever been trained to detect magic, could feel it. Finally the sensation died down and I knew Snape had finished putting the wards up and was gone.

The ceiling took up most of my attention for the day, boring as it was. The irregular shape made it some-what entertaining as I sketched the odd angles with my mind. There was an odd feeling bubbling up in my chest and I sighed.

There weren't any windows, and I felt very trapped. I was being hunted down and I despised it. Was this how Sirius Black felt? When he had to hide in Grimmauld Place? No, of course not. Everyone in the order knew about him, he was free to roam around the house. Not to mention, he was free to be with Harry.

Harry.

The name caused me so much hunger, pain and love at the same time. The feeling was wretched though I couldn't rid myself of it. My father was right about one thing. Love was weakness and weakness led to pain.

I sighed and thought about what he would say if he knew I was still alive. Would he hate me for not telling him? I sat in my bed, my head in my hands, thinking about the long months I'd be in here, the only contact with the outside world being Snape.

Night came, or at least I think it did, and I fell into a tortured sleep.

There was no sun warming me or flashing through my eyes the next morning and I woke myself up. My right hand rose and I stared at my wrist. It was already past noon and I had no idea what to do.

I took my wand into my hand and trailed the long, slender piece of willow. My father had gotten it custom made in Knockturn Alley... it was made from rare dragon that only the most wealthiest people could afford. I smiled at myself, feeling it in-between my hands, now realising wealth meant nothing. Wealth was nothing.

I could feel my energy transmitting though my wand and sparking at the top. My own magic had almost a bitter feel to it when it went through my veins as I made a spell... probably because the spell was always filled with hatred.

Setting my wand on the table, I got up to get a drink of water. There was a large dinner table in a corner filled with something that smelled like bacon. I wasn't hungry so I ignored it and went back to my bed, sipping my water soundly.

My hand travelled across the silk bed sheets and I felt a small smile crawl across my cheeks. I remembered Harry sleeping blissfully beside me on this exact bed. I sighed contently as I brushed the silk with my fingers, taking in every detail, sketching Harry's sleeping form in my head.

I soon found myself eager for Snape to show up and teach me some magic. My hands formed a pillow behind my head as I looked at the ceiling, like I so often did. The only thought that helped me live this cowardly life of mine was the fact that soon I'd be out of here and helping Harry fight Voldemort.

I smiled bitterly at the idea. Harry, fighting with me? I most likely disgust him. Or I would when he found out that I was still alive, without telling him

The truth was, I would have told him everything. From what I had to do for the order right down to what was happening to me at the present time. But I was utterly humiliated after proclaiming my love to him, when he not so much as replied.

I remembered his shuddering form as my lips all but brushed against his. I remembered the longing and desire reflecting into his eyes. And I couldn't help myself. I had to have told him right there, if not because of the passionate kiss he shared with me, because of the way my heart burned with need whenever I thought of him.

Like it did now.

All I could ever think of was Harry. The softness of his skin as my tongue devoured his neck with surprising hunger. The feeling of his messy, soft hair as my fingers wrapped desperately around it. The way his soft lips caressed my hot skin with his cool touch.

My eyes slowly glazed over with sadness as I heard an annoying clang of my clock, warning me that I should be in bed. I groaned softly, wishing I could hex it away like I had so many people that had irritated me.

My covers bristled around me as I tried desperately to sleep. That night I had terrible nightmares. They all had to do with that one person who I had devoted my life too. Harry James Potter.

Morning came and I sat myself up on my bed, my nightmares still burning my eyes. Either Harry died, or I did. I wouldn't let that happen. Voldemort couldn't and wouldn't torture Harry by stealing his youth from him. Harry didn't' deserve these things that happened to him.

It was cold inside my prison-home, and I draped the silk sheets over my shoulders, my shuddering subsiding slightly. Slowly, my emotions flood me violently and hot wet tears streamed down my cheeks.

I was stuck in this cage for god knows how long, my only company was to be Snape and most importantly, the one person I have ever truly loved...doesn't love me back.

I softly gasped as my tears stained the sheets surrounding me, my knees pulled up high, my arms wrapping them. Slowly I let my head fall into my knees and I began to sob more furiously.

I was experiencing the worst kind of pain,

A broken heart.

¤¤¤¤

**A.N: **I hate this chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write...and its extremely short. Dam you chapter twelve! Anyway, I hope you guys don't despise me for making it to short and to sappy. Do you know how hard it is to make a chapter when this person has no contact with...anything? Wow. Anyway, about two more chapters then the Epilogue. Then this will be my first completed story! Thanks so much for reading!

_**-Shadow**_


	13. Miserable

**Authors note: **Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you weren't as disappointed in that chapter as I was. I hope this one ends up being longer and more detailed. Harry starts his training and a whole bunch of stuff happens!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter Thirteen: **Misery

¤¤¤¤¤

I lay on my back, watching the top of my bed intently. My glasses lay somewhere beside me, causing my vision to heavily blur everything it saw. There was a small clash of lightening as the first storms of October began to strike Hogwarts.

A small hand came to my forehead and brushed away some of my hair. I closed my eyes tightly; not wanting to shed anymore tears in front of my friends. I was showing weakness, something Harry Potter shouldn't show.

"H-Harry?" The small voice said softly, stroking my forehead, lovingly.

I felt glasses being slid onto my nose and I turned my head to face Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, along with Ron who looked extremely worried.

I turned my head back towards the wall, the tears brimming my eyes. I was afraid to talk, to let them know how much I was hurting.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked again, her other hand squeezing Ron's tightly.

My hand reached up to wipe my eyes. "Nothing." I said softly.

My hand trailed back down slowly, reaching down across my chest where my heart was beating furiously, angry with me for letting go of everything. Angry with me for not letting Draco know how I felt. Angry that he died and that he left me.

The truth was, I felt absolutely miserable. Hermione was still very much shook up about Draco's death and I was asking for her pity. Slowly I turned around completely and sat up on my bed, throwing on a shirt.

"My training starts today." I stated worriedly, my voice coming out high-pitched.

Hermione nodded, her hand once again reaching up to my forehead. "Yes, but are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes." I said grabbing black pants and a tie that I slid around my neck. "I'm fine." My voice was matted and slurred with tears.

Ron looked at me unconvinced. "Harry, Dumbledore told us you could start later, if you're not feeling well."

I combed my hair, ruffling what was ruffled. "No, I'm going." I said, almost irritated.

Ron was about to speak again, worry clearly shown in his eyes when Hermione stopped him. At least she understood I needed something to keep my mind of this tragedy.

When I reached the Gryffindor Common Room, it was as cheery as always. I stumbled down the stairs, wondering what the Slytherin Common Room would be like. Would they even care?

My mind flashed back to the day I found out Draco was gone forever. The Slytherin table was half sobbing and half outraged. Especially Millicent Boulstrode and Blaise Zabini. Though, I couldn't help myself to remembering Pansy with that satisfied smirk on her face. It was almost as though she was happy about his death. It was true, Slytherins were incredibly cruel.

Some of them at least...

When I reached the large area where Dumbledore had told me my training would be held, I cringed. Inside there were thousands of mirrors, barrels, spinning objects and pieces of cloth. In the middle stood Dumbledore, his robes not bright and cheery but dark navy blue. He gave me a smile while folding his hands neatly by his side.

"Good Morning, Harry." He said, looking at me intently.

"Morning, Professor." I said, choking on my words.

He gave me concerned look before smiling once again. "Today we will begin you're training in detecting magic." He said cheerfully.

I nodded and he beckoned me to follow him to the table where the pieces of cloth lay neatly side-by-side. Slowly he took off my glasses and tied a deep green one around my eyes, blinding me.

"Detecting magic can be either very easy or very difficult." Started Dumbledore, his hand leading me to another corner of the room.

"I want you to look deep inside yourself Harry." He said as my eyes moving uselessly underneath the blindfold. "Follow the beating of your heart."

I swallowed and shut my eyes tightly. Following the beating of my heart wasn't too hard, considering nowadays it was always drumming loudly in my ears. Slowly it started to increase speed and grow louder, echoing slowly in my ears.

Dumbledore's voice hardly made it through the loud drumming. "Now Harry, once you've followed it, you should see a thread of glowing magic. I suspect you can feel your magic whenever you cast a spell. This is your source of magic. If it's glowing brightly it means you're using magic at this exact moment, if it's dull and thin then you're not using magic at all."

An image formed in my head. I saw a thread of green magic that was completely dull. "It-it's dull." I managed, my breath coming in short gasps.

Dumbledore nodded and led my hand so that it was pointing straight ahead of me. "I have cast a spell on one of these 20 barrels here. I want you to move you're hand around until you see the thread glowing."

I moved my hand slowly until finally the image started to glow. I closed my eyes tightly and focused my hand on the barrel I suspected the spell to be hidden in. Suddenly, I felt the usual surge of my own magic through my veins accompanied by something stronger. Dumbledore's magic.

"This one." I breathed, the thread starting to flicker excitedly in my head.

Slowly the blindfold was taken off my eyes and I saw the barrel I had chosen was glowing white. Dumbledore smiled at me and nodded.

"Now that the basics are over, lets begin on the mirrors."

I took a deep breath to slow the drumming of my heart as I followed Dumbledore towards the mirrors that were in the other corner of the room.

When I arrived back in the common room after my huge lesson, I was drained of all my power. The training was harder then I had ever expected it to be. Sweat clung to my hair in wavy, damp strands. I leaned my head back and sighed. I hadn't gotten too far in my training, I was actually behind. I had only learned the basics, as Dumbledore called them, Why? Because my mind was elsewhere.

Thinking about things I hated to think about.

I slumped on the couch and watched the fire. These hated things always included Draco. Especially one question that was always prickling so close to the surface of my skin, itching to be asked.

How exactly did Draco die?

I wanted to ask so badly, but I was afraid of the answers...afraid of the nightmares that would come with them.

My mind seemed to get the better of me as it started thinking of all the possibilities. I saw the image of Draco lying lifeless on the floor after being hit with the killing curse; I saw his face twisted in pain after being tortured with crucio. I saw him dieing in accidents of all possible kinds.

Slowly I scampered out of the portrait hole. I needed to find out, and I needed to find out now. No matter the consequence, the life I was living now was completely unbearable. It was like living without a soul.

Without a heart.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, scribbling on a piece of parchment furiously. I watched him for a moment, flushing at the fact that I had just barged into his area without so much as a greeting.

"Harry, I would have thought you'd be too exhausted to even move by now." Said Dumbledore, without looking up, his voice edged with amusement.

I cleared my throat and walked towards the desk he was lingering behind. My mind seemed to be swelling with regret and embarrassment, though my heart swelling with need and hunger.

"I've come for..." I let my voice trail off, giving me a chance to think about what exactly I had planned to say to the wise man. "I've come for an explanation." I stated simply, though my eyes were reflecting worry and discomfort.

Dumbledore's eyebrows creased together and he looked up, for the first time, from his parchment. He put his quill neatly on his desk and folded his hands, staring at me. "Explanation?" He asked, his voice bubbling with wonder.

I managed to nod, my throat dry and my head starting to ache. His eyes studied me closely before he continued.

"What kind of explanation, Harry?" He asked, his voice hitting my eardrums painfully.

"I—" I stared directly into his eyes, almost with confidence. "I want to know..." I paused, my throat clogging up again, blocking my voice from escaping. "How D-Draco—"I gazed at him, hoping he understood. Saying _died_ would make it so final, so painful to my heart.

Dumbledore, knowing all, understood. "Harry, why exactly would you want to know about this horrific piece of news?"

My head fell to look at the floor, concentrating on my shoelace. "Curiosity." I said, quietly.

Dumbledore's eyes searched mine and he nodded. "Harry, as you know Draco was working on very important business for the order."

Anger swept over me. "No, I didn't know." I said irritably, watching as his eyebrows rose. "You hardly tell me anything these days."

He looked at me sternly, then sighed. "Harry, Draco insisted he become a spy, like Severus."

My mind, at that point, was swirling with anger. "Spy." I said ruefully, watching him nod.

"Harry, he was attending Deatheaters recruit meetings. But, we weren't as...careful as we thought." He paused and looked up at me with a sulky look in his eyes. "One of your fellow peers, who has connections with Voldemort, found out about his betrayal to the dark side."

I listened with horror. "Found...out?" I said uneasily.

He nodded and swallowed. "Yes Harry. I believe you know her... Pansy Parkinson?"

My mouth opened wide, wider then I ever thought possible. My mind flashed back at the image of Pansy and her smirk. I started to shake with furry. So it was all her fault. It was all her fault Draco was gone, gone from my life.

"So we had to do something extreme, Harry. I'm going to tell you the complete truth, please don't overreact." He continued, his voice thin. "No, Draco is not dead, Harry. He is very much alive."

The words struck me hard with shock, joy and confusion. Though Dumbledore did not stop talking. "But, we couldn't let anyone know that, Voldemort wanted him dead for his betrayal, so we had no choice but to do just that. Harry, we faked his death so he could live."

I opened my mouth, tears brimming my eyes. He was alive and no one ever told me. I swallowed hard and watched as Dumbledore's eyes searched me once more. Slowly I felt my hand spread over my face to wipe the on coming tears. "No one told me?" I asked, my voice quivering. "Why?" Once again, showing my weakness, though I had no choice but to cry.

Dumbledore didn't even look startled at my tears; instead he unfolded his hands and laid them neatly on the table. "We wanted to let the least amount of people know, for his safety. We didn't think you would mind, we didn't know you were so...closely attached to the boy." He finished quietly, confusion finally reaching his eyes.

I wiped my tears again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked furious. "I'm the saviour of the world and yet you wont let me in on anything about the battle. For god sakes, I should know what I'm up against; you're not protecting me! Keeping me in the dark is not protecting me!" I cried out, my voice cracking.

Dumbledore cringed. "I know, Harry—"

"Where is he?" I asked, seething.

"He's in hiding Harry." Dumbledore said quietly, watching my fuming state.

"Where?" I demanded, watching with guilt as Dumbledore's neat exterior became to look distressed. "Please...I...I need to know." I said softly.

Dumbledore's face softened. "Grimmauld Place, but Harry, please don't make any rational—"

That was all I heard before the door slammed behind me and I trampled down the stares. Draco was alive. The stupid order was hiding that from me. It was so hard to believe yet seemed so... believable.

I sped towards the Gryffindor common room, extremely furious yet extremely happy at the same time. I quickly ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder, which I stole from Ron, into the burning flames. Almost instantly they turned emerald.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" I yelled, clearly, my heart thudding with anticipation.

The colours swirled around me and I soon found myself standing in the middle of the Black Manor hall.

- -

"Draco?" I yelled, waiting for a reply. "Draco?" This time louder.

Slowly I realised they must have hidden him deep inside the house, inside wards of all kinds. Strong ones.

My mind went back to what Dumbledore told me earlier, in my training session. _Imagine the object of which you are looking for, Harry, and your magic will lead you._

Quickly, I shut my eyes tight, imagining that thread of magic. My wand was gripped tightly into my hand. Slowly the thread started to glow and I took a deep breath, picturing Draco closely in my mind.

First I saw the beautiful, rich, blonde hair that reflected even the smallest amount of light, making him look like a rare gem. Next his beautiful milky forehead appeared, accompanied by to silver eyes that stared at me with passion and love. Soon his delicate nose and ears were being moulded into my head. It wasn't long till his slender form was smiling down at me.

My magic started to flicker and I followed the trail it guided me in, leading me passed halls and halls until I was in the basement. Slowly I stared at the dead end and could feel my magic sensing someone else's.

Dumbledore's.magic.

These were the wards. The wards that held Draco captive. Slowly I pointed my wand, thinking of the strongest spell I could cast to break them apart.

Nothing happened.

Again and again I tried, desperately, tears brimming my eyes. It burned my heart to know that he was oblivious to the fact that I was standing right outside his wall. Only thin layers of magic separating us. I took in a deep breath and leaned against the wall, slipping down slowly.

Finally I let my head fall into my hands and I began to cry. Harder then I've ever cried in my life.

I was miserable. Completely, utterly: miserable.

It wasn't until then I realised the wall that was supporting me had disappeared.

¤¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **Okay, so what did you think? This one was a bit rushed as well, but I don't know, I think it's okay. If you're wondering about the whole lame detecting magic thing, well I had to find someway for Harry to find Draco...and the 'love led me to him' thing was a bit cliché. Anyway, I know that part is confusing, I'm not to good at the action adventure stuff, so please try and comprehend as much as you can. As for the wall disappearing thing, you'll find out soon enough, don't worry. If you have any suggestions to help me with the whole training lesson thing, please tell me... I want to rewrite this chapter so it's not so rushed! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

_**-shadow­**_


	14. The beginning

**Title: **My Enemy

**Chapter Rating: **R

**Author's Notes: **This is the LAST chapter! (Before the epilogue) Before you ask about the wall, let me tell you. It Will be explained in the epilogue not this chapter! This chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I'm ending it with a song called Calling All Angles—Lenny Kravitz.

First off, I want to thank those of you who were supporting my story from the very beginning. You guys are amazing!

This story is my first completed one and I think it went pretty well! I'm glad you all enjoyed it, and look out for my next one. It may be another HP/DM slash.

**Chapter Fourteen: **The end of the beginning

¤¤¤¤¤

I sat on my bed, my knees still pulled up high and my eyes still watering when I heard a sob. The strangest thing was it wasn't mine. Slowly I turned my head and saw a wall, or lack there of. My eyes widened and I heard the other person's sobbing stopped. Suddenly they started to turn around also.

Emerald eyes, shining brightly, turned to lock with my silver ones. I heard myself gasp and saw his mouth drop open. I closed my eyes and looked away, scared that he was here to yell at me.

Apparently, I was right. Though it wasn't what I exactly what I was expecting.

"Draco!" He cried, his hand rising to wipe a few stray tears. I got a sort of pang in my heart at the sight. Never had I seen him cry like that.

I didn't speak, the voice wouldn't come out. I just stared at the opposite wall, my eyebrows furrowed. What were you supposed to say to someone who broke your heart?

"Draco?"

I turned my head and took a deep breath. He was looking a bit irritated, hurt maybe.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his voice hoarse.

I closed my eyes and swallowed. The truth, Harry, was no. I was far from okay. "What are you doing here?"

He opened his eyes surprised and then creased his eyebrows together. "I—came to see you." He said softly.

"You shouldn't be here." I said, my voice rising.

He stared back, not daring to speak. Suddenly, he walked inside. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was angry. "I shouldn't be here? _I _shouldn't be here?" He clenched his fists. "You're right. I shouldn't have come here, in search for you. I shouldn't have interrogated Dumbledore, the only man who's ever really there for me, just so I could get some answers, _for you_. And surely, I shouldn't have been depressed for weeks because you failed to mention that you _WEREN'T DEAD_!"

I blinked a few tears back and huddled my self closer to my arms. "You weren't supposed to know, there wasn't anything I—"

"Oh, really now?" He said his eyebrows quivering. "Don't you remember? No one knows about us! Of course they would see no importance of me knowing! And don't say there wasn't anything you could do! How could you leave me without answers like that? How could you leave me period!?"

I was about to speak but he seemed to have more thoughts in his head "And." He stated angrily. "You claimed you loved me, Draco, but right now that seems like a bloody lie!"

That was too far, _Potter._ "Lie?" I screamed. Immediately I was at my feet, my fingers pointing at his chest. "Fuck Harry, do you have any idea what _I've _been through? Do you?" There was a silence and I continued. "No? Well let me tell you! For almost two weeks, I've been sitting here. No contact with anyone! Nothing at all! I eat, I sleep and then I cry. I cry because of you!"

I licked my lips and swallowed. "I come into the order just so you'd accept me, and you didn't. I take dangerous risks for your side, and STILL no approval from Mr. Potter. When you _finally_ manage to accept me, it's mostly out of pity." I took a deep breath and watched as his eyes squinted in confusion. "I didn't care. I needed you. So bloody much! And then, one day I get pulled into Dumbledore's office and he tells me I have to DIE! Do you understand that? I have to die because I wanted you so badly! SO what do I do? I confront you, hoping that maybe you'll accept me even though I'll be leaving you."

The next part caused my heart to speed up. "I tell you I love you Harry! And you break my fucking heart like its trash. I could've lived with it if I could still see you, but no. I have to be locked up in this bloody hole because someone wants to kill me." I sighed and slumped back on my bed.

"You fucking made me insane. You're all I think about! But really, what did you expect me to do? I was so fucking ashamed for letting myself fall in love with you when all you thought of it was a _fling_." I could feel my face growing hot and I closed my eyes. "A fling. Here I am, imagining that you're here with me. I see your face, your eyes, your lips. I hardly feel, and what I do feel? It's all pain." I closed my eyes shut tighter. "I'm crazy, Harry. You make me—"

I was cut off as a pair of lips crashed into mine. It was a wet kiss, one that was coated with tears. I felt new ones sticking to my skin. It was impossible to tell if they were his or mine.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, parting our lips just slightly to get the words out. "So sorry..."

His knees pulled up so they could sit on the bed and slowly I let my hands roam up his back, feeling him shudder slightly, then to his hair where I let my fingertips linger.

He slowly leaned against me so that I was lying down on the bed. He crawled on top and started to kiss me again, his kisses desperate and filled with longing. I let my hands trail back to his hair, feeling his own slip down to my sides.

I let myself taste his mouth and closed my eyes tightly as his tongue skimmed across the roof of my own. His lips moved slowly against mine, as if this kiss was meant to last forever.

His lips slowly left mine and I heard a small whimper, which I'm sure came from myself, then he let his mouth skim across my flesh until he came to my neck. His soft lips nipped at it gently before he began to trail small sensual kisses back to my mouth.

His lips lingered over mine and I felt his warm breath on my own. His glasses were lying somewhere forgotten and I looked deeply into his eyes. They were dark with lust but looked troubled behind the mist. Slowly I let my hands leave his hair to cup his face where I stroked it lightly with my thumb.

Harry's eyes closed as he leaned into the touch, rubbing his cheek against my hand like a small housecat. I smiled slightly and let my free hand go back to his hair, which I threaded slowly.

His eyes opened slightly, revealing those deep green orbs, then he lowered his head so that our lips were just brushing against each other. His hands that were at my sides started to move downwards until they reached my shirt. He slid one of his fingers underneath, all the while staring into my eyes.

"Draco." He said softly, his lips moving against my own. I closed my eyes in pleasure. One of his hands slipped under my shirt and I shut my eyes tighter. "I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes and gave him a small smile. The hand that lingered in his hair slowly pushed him towards me, closing the small distance of our lips, creating soft, gentle caress.

Both of his hands were soon under my shirt and he slowly pulled it, crumpling it upwards. Finally, he slipped it off my chest and threw it over my arms. I felt his own shirt being removed and being thrown to the side. It was as if we were in a world where everything was forgotten. The fact that I was 'dead', the fact that Harry was in danger right now, the fact that Voldemort wanted to kill us both. All we knew were each other and all we felt was each other.

All we remembered was each other.

His lips left my own to slowly trail soft, _loving_ kisses down my chest. His tongue slowly started to swirl along my abdomen and I closed my eyes and threw my head back in pleasure. Slowly he inched towards my navel, kissing around it lightly. I felt myself gasp as his tongue trailed around the waistband of my jeans.

His hands went to my knees then slowly lingered up, trailing excitedly across my thighs, and then landed on my waist. His lips were now back at my own, kissing passionately against my lips. I heard a small moan, which I _knew_ came from myself, as his hands went slowly under my jeans.

That night, I was complete.

-

Soft breath tickled my neck lightly as my eyes fluttered open, only to once again close. I was feeling extremely tired, but the soft tickling of my neck refused to allow me sleep.

That was when I noticed the hands that were around my shoulders, like a soft but clinging hug. That was when I noticed soft, silky legs intertwined with my own, flesh tied together with flesh. That was when I noticed my own arms were thrown over someone's back, my fingertips holding them, returning the tight embrace.

That was when I noticed that the same person whose breath was tickling my neck so teasingly also was the owner of the black hair that flickered underneath my chin.

That was when I smiled warmly and began to lightly trail my fingers across the soft back I was holding against myself, feeling slight shivers underneath my arms.

There was a small flutter of eyelashes against my neck and I closed my eyes contently. I felt the legs between my own start to climb upwards, lightly sliding back down, tickling my leg. Slowly, his leg did it again and his hand softly ghosted down my shoulders to my back where he began to pet and stroke me carefully.

The mouth that was the culprit for my waking slowly began to kiss the same spot on my neck repeatedly, then slowly trailed upwards. I turned my head and met his lips with my own, moving them gently, feeling him shudder beside me.

One of his legs stopped skimming across my own and hooked into my knee and his lips left my own, letting his head fall back to the small space between my shoulders and head, snugly into my neck. His warm breath once again lingered on my skin, more excited now because of his slight panting.

I turned my head and let my chin rest in his messy hair, that looked even messier then usual. I felt him sigh against me then he slowly slid from underneath my head and moved it a little below my own to land at my collarbone. Then he gave a small breath of pleasure before kissing it softly.

I smiled and started to stroke his back feeling his small shivers vibrating towards me.

His kissing stopped and I thought he was a sleep before he shifted against me and his leg travelled up my own once more. Slowly, his face lifted to my own and he gazed at me with sleepy eyes.

"Morning." He said softly, his words matted with drowsiness.

I smiled and let my hand trail along his back once more. He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them again, a small smile making contact with his lips.

"Morning." I answered, one of my hands leaving his back to pet his hair. He closed his eyes again and yawned, one of his eyes peeking at me through an almost unnoticeable slit between his eyelids. I grinned, watching him stretch before his hands travelled back to my shoulders.

His head landed on my chest and he sighed. "I missed you." He said threw a fit of yawning.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before smiling. "I missed you _more_." He grinned and kissed my chest lightly.

"Nuh." He managed groggily, cringing as he tried to open his eyes fully.

I felt myself chuckle and wrap my arms around him more tightly. He took a deep breath before snuggling against my chest.

"You're so soft." He said his hands lingering at my sides.

I smiled and bent forward to kiss his forehead lightly. He just sighed and crawled on top of me, his breaths soft and peaceful.

There were a few moments of silence before Harry's face lifted up to look me in the eyes. I stared back, watching the small flicker of sadness in his eyes intently. I felt my eyebrows furrow together.

"Promise..." His voice trailed off and his eyes began to shine. "Promise that you'll never leave me again." His voice was soft and hopeful. He looked at me with undeniable need.

I felt my eyebrows rise and my face soften. It was so saddening to hear the hero of the whole entire wizarding world sound so vulnerable and hurt. I closed my eyes and kissed his forehead, then his cheek then trailed it to his nose which I pecked lightly. "Never." I promised, opening my eyes. I saw his eyes glisten with emotion before he smiled.

Slowly I felt his finger trail across one of the scars on my chest. His eyes flashed dangerously and there was a flicker of protectiveness glowing in them. "And I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever again." His voice seemed to have lost all it's sleepiness.

I smiled and pulled him towards me, his face once again settling in the crook of my neck. I let my arms wrap around his back again and began to stroke it gently. "I'll hold you to that."

He sighed against my skin and nodded, his hair tickling my chin once more. My eyes closed contently and I felt my heart begin to bubble. "I—I love you, Harry." I whispered softly into his ear, feeling him shudder.

His breath was just as soft and just a warm. "I...." His face lifted just slightly so that his lips contacted my own. "I love you too." He whispered before we closed the short distance between us.

It was then I realised,

Love was a weakness, but also a gift.

¤¤¤¤

**A/N: **Did you like it? I thought it was kind of cute and sweet. Heh, last night I was in the worst mood and I actually _killed off Draco AND Harry_. Thank god this morning I was feeling a little bit better and rewrote it.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was my last real chapter. Please read the epilogue next. It will be in Draco's point of view. It will explain what happened to Pansy, I know you all are wondering. Not only that, it will also give you a further idea about Harry's training and the big war against Voldemort. (Or at least how I saw it)

As for my next fic? I have already got down most of the plot, though I know it's a bit of a played out one. But it's one of my favourites, so I'm going to give it a try. I'll add my own twist to it of course. It will be another HP/DM slash.

Anyway, too my loyal reviewers, I just want to let you guys know. You are totally awesome! Amazing! I owe this whole story to you! Thanks so much!

-**_Shadow_**


	15. Epilogue

**Title: **My Enemy

Epilogue 

¤¤¤¤

"You may think you know exactly how your life's going to be. Your path may be set out for you, your choices made.

But you can never really know. For, you have no choice as to whom you love.

Some people may think reputation and the respect of others is the most important thing in the world, and others may think friends and family is the most important thing in the world. I, on the other hand, do not agree with either of them. I? I believe love is the most important thing in the world.

Because love is what changed my life forever.

Several people believed that I, Draco Malfoy, would follow the perfect footsteps of my father. Needless to say, they were extremely surprised when I was declared _alive_ and fighting for the _light. _There were rumours that were so insane, they suggested Dumbledore actually _brought me back_ from the dead and _brainwashed_ me. Really, when people see something unusual to their eyes they come to the most deranged conclusions.

Like, for instance, when Blaise Zabini decided to fight against Voldemort. It was a shock to everyone and most believed Blaise had gone crazy after his fathers death, which was only weeks before.

It was sad, however, that Blaise had been burned with the most hideous mark ever. The Dark Mark. Only months before, actually. He died because of the severe burning Voldemort caused him. I still remember his bravery, how he hissed with pain but still slashed at evil. He, in my heart, is a hero.

Another hero in the war was Severus Snape, my godfather. He, as we speak, is in St. Mungos, with serious injuries. It's possible that he will never wake again... But do not shed tears, for he had given his life up with the most courageous act of bravery I had ever seen. He saved Harry, out of the goodness of his heart. He took hundreds of spells for him. Not because Harry was the saviour of the wizard world, but because Harry was...Harry. I remember him for this and am extremely grateful.

There are other things I am grateful for. For example, Harry is perfectly well. He graduated last year like all of us but is not an Auror. After the war, he had decided he had enough criminal duty. It was too much for him. Instead he wrote a fantastic book. One that detailed his life...and of course it skyrocketed in the markets, because I mean, who wouldn't want to hear about the adventures of Harry Potter? He has had one of the most eventful lives anyone could have ever experienced and I have made it my duty to help him relax, enjoy the now peaceful life he lives.

Defeating Voldemort was quite exhausting as you could imagine. Harry had planned a surprise attack. It was amazing how much courage he had, how much bravery. Even his skills, which I used to torment him for, were put to good use. He had mastered detecting magic and it was an extreme part of his plan. He had actually detected Voldemort's hideout. It was magnificent, how powerful he was. The most amazing part of his plan was when he tampered into Voldemort's source of magic and stopped it. He used all his strength to turn his magic off.

Almost instantly after he did it, Voldemort died. It was obvious he wasn't living on life, he was living on Dark, cruel magic.

Dark magic was something Harry had to learn. I was in utter dismay of this particular skill he had to master, but understood all the same. But, like the pure good-hearted innocent boy he is, he did not get addicted to the hypnotic urges. Instead, he only used it when he had too.

The only time he had ever, in his whole entire life, used any source of Dark Magic, was on Pansy Parkinson. He had hit her with crucio and had not relieved her of the pain until she was sobbing on her hands and feet, her face twisted, revealing horrible, severe pain. He then let it go and spat at her, telling her she was the lowest, most pitiful person he had ever come across. I had to agree.

Voldemort soon killed her after, for her weakness.

As for weaknesses? Harry has only one. That weakness is this insane idea that everyone wants to leave him. I have had to help him cope with the deaths of some of his friends, but to me it is no burden. To me, it's helping the most important person in my life live through tragedies that should never have had to happen.

Like, for example, Dean Thomas. He had died a very painful death. He was inches away from escaping the war, inches. It was one of the last days and it was tragic to see him go. A deatheater from behind stabbed him in the back with a dagger. No one saw it coming.

This was the most heartbreaking, considering Dean was so close to escaping. I even find myself regretting it. I was so nearby, if only I had stopped that Deatheater. And once again, Harry blames himself as well, even though he was practically on the other side of the country. We don't bring it up much...

Another thing we don't bring up much is Harry's ability for wandless magic. He has only done it a total of three times in his life. He never mastered it at all and it made him feel weak. He was really looking forward to the surprise attacks he could cast on Voldemort.

The first time he had ever used wandless magic was on his Aunt Marge. He had blown her up, or so I've heard. This was when he was painfully angry.

Another time was the disappointing time he was thirsty. Extremely thirsty, as we were in Egypt with bill, looking for lost scripts about sacred spells that were unbelievably strong. Our water skins were empty and Harry had conjured a water bottle. It was useless really and Harry was angry for weeks after that.

Before that though, was probably the most important one of all. A few years back, two I think, Harry broke hundreds of wards Dumbledore put up to help me in hiding. It was probably the only time he will let me speak of his wonderful ability. It brings back many good memories.

As for other memories? Harry keeps them in a large room beside our living area. There is a large photo album of his parents, one that he is sure to look through every week. Next to that is a large portrait of Remus and Sirius. This one Harry is usually found weeping next too. Every time Harry cries, I find my heart drowning in his tears. There's nothing I can do, though, other then offer him a shoulder to cry on and comforting words.

Another is a large picture, his favourite of himself, Ron and Hermione, at their first year at Hogwarts. This one hangs right beside the one of Ron and Hermione's wedding. He had proposed to her in seventh year. Quite sweet, actually.

The last one? That one is of Harry and I. It's a painting I did of us, my favourite. I was flattered when he asked me to hang it in his precious room. It hangs in the middle of them all, showing that we have survived. We have survived the nightmares and are now in peaceful slumbers.

Harry and I plan to start a family, but as for now we're just simply enjoying each other's company. Enjoying each others love.

It's hard to believe Harry could have ever been _My Enemy_"

And with that, Draco finished the last page in his black, leather journal, tucked it under his bed and fell into a deep sleep with his life-long companion, Harry Potter.


End file.
